


Mystery (Záhada)

by thestudentofsherlockholmes



Series: Mystery (záhada) [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Adventures, Case Fic, Dark Magic, Disney Parody, Dresses, Family, Fanfiction Comedy (MICF), Gen, Genderswap, Inspired by Disney, Silly, Songwriting, Soulmates, Work In Progress, frends, frendship, magick
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestudentofsherlockholmes/pseuds/thestudentofsherlockholmes
Summary: Julia Watsonová nedávno vojenská nemocniční sestra se vrací do svého rodného města. Po setkání se starými přáteli, potká Sherly Holmes. Sherly je, ale velice zvláštní žena, i přesto se s ní Julia rozhodne bydlet a později s ní zažívá dobrodružství při řešení případu.Tento příběh píšu na nápad Sherlocka jakožto nové Disney princezny, nebo spíše dvou princezen. Jak bude Sherly reagovat na magii. A co písňové výstupy? A Podaří se Sherly chytit již dlouho letou nemesis?





	1. Seznam te se s Sherly

**Author's Note:**

> Chtěla jsem tento příběh napsat jako scénář nakonec je to smíšenina povídkového typu a scénáře.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tato fanfikce je postavená na díle Sira Arthura Conana Doyla (Sherlock Holmes) a z části na seriálu Sherlock BBC. Je napsaná stylem scénáře.

Začátek: Vidíme malou holčičku se špinavými blond vlasy, její zelené oči září zvědavostí, když si prohlíží roj motýlů.

„Tak tohle jsem já, moje jméno je Julia Watson, a vždycky jsem ráda motýly a květiny" (holčička běží a vezme hrst kytek ke které si přivoní, náhlé si všimne že jev trávě schovaná zraněná vrána, a tak ji opatrně vezme do náruče a odnese domů) „A tady jsem poznala, co mně dělá šťastnou, (dívka krmí zraněnou vránu, poté vezme šátek a zaváže vráně zraněné křídlo) léčení ostatních. Ten pocit je ničím nenahraditelný, v ten moment jsem věděla že chci být doktorka."

2\. Julia je asi patnáct let stará a sedí nad svými knihami o lidském těle.

„Samozřejmě že mně mí rodiče podporovali, jen byly trochu skeptičtí ohledně mého rozhodnutí přece jenom moc doktorek v téhle zemi nebylo. Nakonec však po pilném učení dostala jsem příležitost jet do ciziny (fotka brigády v Afganistánu), ovšem jen jako vojenská sestra."

3\. Afganistán, uvnitř jednoho ze stanu, Julia, které je již dvacet čtyři let pomáhá s léčbou pacientů. „Afganistán nebyla procházka růžovou zahradou. (ozve se strašlivá rána a hlavní doktor leknutím zaleze pod stul Julia se jen slabě usměje protočí oči a sama dokončí ošetření pacienta.) a občas jsem musela uchopit situaci do svých rukou."

4\. Julia sedí ve svém šedém hotelovém pokoji, přesněji na posteli naproti ní je opřená hnědá hůl.

„Teda až do nedávna. Bohužel mně zranili a já musela domů. Teď žiji malém hotýlku uprostřed Londrahy, žiji ze své vojenské penze. Avšak stále se pokouším si nalézt práci, (Julia má na krátko ostříhané vlasy končí nad rameny a mají tvar vlnek a kudrlin. nosí obdélníkové brýle.

https://www.fashionmagazin.cz/duvody-proc-si-ostrihat-vlasy-po-ramena/

Nosí černé šaty, na kterých má modrou sukni a modrou vestu bez rukávu, na okrajích je modrá sukně zdobená černým proužkem, ((projde kolem výkladní skříně a dveří kde je na cedulce napsané prostory k pronájmu)),

„Jak ráda bych mněla svůj vlastní byt, a vlastně proč ne, co když je tohle příležitost, jak začít, od nuly, a třeba časem si založím svou vlastní lékařskou praxi. (poslední slova řekne Julia nadšeně nahlas, pár kolem jdoucích se na ní ohlednou, Julia se zastydí a narovná se), omlouvám se." (dav pokračuje v chůzi. Julia se podívá dopředu nadechne se) „Tak jo Julii je čas porozhlédnout se po městě."

5\. Hudba: písnička

Poslední roky jsem prožila jen v poušti proklaté. (Julia jde po chodníku, přeběhne ulici.)

Teď ovšem jsem zpátky a musím se začlenit. (pozdraví s úsměvem kolemjdoucího)

Jsem zpátky doma, doma jsem tu já.

Je čas můj život začít od znova.

Je neuvěřitelné, co je v tomhle městě krás,

Divadla, kavárny a salony mohou zlákat Vás. (Julie projde kolem kavárny kde je koncert protančí kolem ní a pár muzikantů za ní pleská)

Já jsem však doma, doma jsem tu já.

Je čas můj život začít od znova. (chytne lampu protočí se kolem ni energeticky ne svůdně.

Chce to, ale nejprve nají to místo pravé,

A nejspíše (tyhle slova říká kolem jdoucímu) by bylo nejlepší najít si byt co myslíte? (muž jen pokývá hlavou a zakryje si tvář novinami).

Jsem zpátky doma, doma jsem tu já.

Je čas můj život začít od znova.

Ano já jsem zpátky doma, tady zůstávám.

Je čas celý, život začít od znova.

5\. Julia skončí v parku, kde se zrovna procházejí lidi se psy.

„No jo ale kdy sehnat byt abych ho mohla zaplatit... leda že."

Objeví se Mirri Stamford, v růžových šatech. Má černé rozpuštěné vlasy, jež jsou vlnité taky v nich má pár pentlí ve tvaru mašlí.

šaty jsou tyhle, první

https://www.briellecostumes.com/victorian

Mirri: Julia Watson?

Julia: (překvapeně si prohlíží svou kamarádku z dospívajících let.) Mirri Stanford? (obě ženy se začnou smát a obejmou se)

Mirri: Julii, ukaž se mi (prohlídne se ji), ty jsi ale krasavice řekni, kde jsi získala takové opálení?

Julia: Byla jsem v Afganistánu Mirri, to přece víš. (Julia a Mirri si sednou na lavičko blízko rybníku s labutěmi.

Mirri: Samozřejmě já tě jenom škádlím.

Julia: Ty Mirri nevíš náhodou o nějakém levném bydlení?

Murri: Hmmm. (Mirri se zamyslí), Obávám se že ne Julii, (odmlka zklamaný pohled Julii) i když počkej. Nedávno se mi taky jedna známá zmiňovala že shání byt. Vlastně já hloupá, ona už ho má vybraný jen shání spolubydlící.

Julia: Opravdu (radostně).

Mirri: Ještě se neraduj Julio, ještě si jí ani nepotkala.

Julia: Prosím tě. V čem by tvá známá mohla být tak hrozná?

Mirri: Tak to jsi ještě nepotkala Sherly Holmes.

Julia: (zatváří se zvědavě) Co je na ní špatného.

Mirri: Je to zvláštní žena většinu času stráví v laboratoři.

Julia: Studuje chemii to není nic zvláštního.

Mirri: Ne! A ani nestuduje medicínu. Já ani nevím co přesně dělá.

Julia: Aha. No tak mi ji ukaž.

Mirri: Ale dneska ne je už pozdě a já musím jít domu.

Julia: (obě ženy vstanou a jdou vedle sebe mimo park) Jak se ti mimochodem daří neviděla jsem tě od té doby, co jsi semnou dodělala školu.

Mirri: To víš, samé shony, zařizování lékařského oddělení a tak.

Julia: Jak je vůbec tvé matce?

Mirri: (odmlka) bohužel odešla na věčnost.

Julia: Mirri to je mi líto.

Mirri: Julii to je v pořádku uvidíme se zítra u nemocnice svatého Bartoloměje.

(ženy se rozloučí. Julie jde do svého hotelu)

1\. Druhý den Julia jede v drožce, po zastavení vozu vystoupí před nemocnicí, kde už stoji Mirri, její vlasy jsou tentokrát dané do drdolu a má tyhle šaty:  https://cz.pinterest.com/pin/216806169530870507/

Mirri: (Julii obejme, a zvědavě si jí prohlídne) Julii to nemáš jiné oblečení kromě tihle. (ukáže na šaty Julii ty jsou stejné jako předešlý den.)

Julia: se současným příjmem bych mohla nosit akorát šaty po mé babičce.

Mirri: Tvoje babička byla dobrá žena, ale pravda moc stylu nepobrala, co kdybych ti nějaké dala?

Julia: To ne. (natahuje před sebe ruce v nesouhlasu) Nechci, aby sis dělala škodu.

Mirri: Co tě nemá.

2\. Hudba: píseň

_Stačí jen krok, jenom velmi málo_

_A svět menší se zdá, Londraha je město veliké._

_Každý tu může najít svůj styl, nebo štěstí či zmar._

_Teď je tvůj čas, udělat dobrý dojem._

Julia: nezpívá: Ale vždyť je to jen spolubydlící.

Mirri: (prstem jí zacpe ústa), jen to nepodceňuj drahoušku.

Mirri: _Narovnej se, zvedni hlavu úsměv vykouzlí,_

 _Nečekej, že bude opětován_.

Julia: (mluví) Cože?

Mirri: _Někteří jsou jako led, jejich oči pláčou dost_

_ale, ten správný oblek udrží jejich pozornost._

_Tak vyber si barvu zářivou, ta popíše dobře,_

_Tvou náladu veselou,_

_Teď je tvůj čas, ...Hmmm, Teď je tvůj čas, zazářit_.

3\. Julia stojí v nových šatech před dveřmi do laboratoře. (https://cz.pinterest.com/pin/649433208742444817/)

Ostýchá se zaklepat, Mirri teda sama zaklepe. Obě ženy vejdou dovnitř laboratoře, projdou kolem par stolu s chemickým náčiním až dojdou k oknu u kterého stojí Sherly u stolu a s něčím pracuje. Mirri si odkašle, Sherly jen slabě otočí hlavu jde vidět, že má dlouhé tmavě hnědé vlasy a chladné šedé oči, špičatý nos a docela hubené líce, celá její tvář je pobledlá, ale jinak je docela pěkná.

Mirri: Slečno Holmes myslím že bych pro vás mněla vhodnou spolubydlící. (Sherly se jen dívá nezaujatě na Mirri, otočí se na Julii.),

Sherly: Mám tady rozdělanou práci.

Julia: Můžu Vám nějak pomoct? (Julia přejde k Sherly blíž a pozoruje baňky ve kterých se vaří nějaká kapalina, přímo před Sherly stoji malé skleněné akvárko)

Sherly: Můžete mi dát svůj prst.

Julia: Jistě proč (Sherly píchne Julii do prstu) Au! (kapka krve se ponoří do vody v akvárku a zbarví se do růžova, v ten moment Sherly radostí vyjukne)

Sherly: Ono to funguje, ano můj experiment na analýzu krve funguje. (přeběhne ke stolu ze kterého vytáhne notes zapíše si do něj něco, přitom se odhalí její šaty:  https://cz.pinterest.com/pin/350999364685741716/)

Julia: (utře si svůj prst do kapesníku) Jmenuji se doktorka Julia Watson a sháním bydlení...

Sherly: Ano. Jistě, řekněte Julii Vy jste byla v Afganistánu, že?

Julia: (šokovaně se zarazí) Ano, pracovala jsem tam jako vojenská sestra. Jak to víte?

Sherly: (jen se slabě pousměje), Na tom teď nezáleží řekněte Julii, vadí vám hluk. Občas se svými experimenty nadělám rámus.

Julia: Ne, ani ne.

Sherly: A co zvuk houslí?

Julia: Mám ráda hudbu, ať už dobrou nebo špatnou.

Sherly: Většinou večer chodím ven pozdě večer a vracím se až ráno.

Julia: To je v pořádku. (nejistě nervózně)

Sherly: Taky ke mně chodí různí lidé.

Julia: Vlastně ke mně občas taky, budou mně navštěvovat mí pacienti.

Sherly: Dobra tím pádem se zítra můžete přestěhovat se vším co máte do Backer street číslo 221 b. (Sherly vezme malou hnědou kabelku dá do ní notes a vyrazí ze dveří, v nich se ještě zastaví vrátí se a podá Julii svou ruku) Jsem Sherly Holmes a ráda jsem vás poznala slečno Watsonová.

Julia: (natáhne ruku a podá si se Sherly ruce, při doteku cítí malý příval energie, Julia svou ruku přitáhne k sobě, podívá se zvědavě na svou dlaň a zašeptá) Zvláštní.

Sherly: Co prosím?

Julia: Taky jsem Vás ráda poznala slečno Holmes. (usměje se)

Sherly: Uvidíme se zítra. (Sherly odejde z laboratoře, a Julia a Mirri se za ní vyjeveně dívají)

Julia: No páni.

Mirri: Říkala jsem ti, že uděláš dojem. (Mirri svým loktem šťouchne do Julii)

5\. Stěhování se do nového bytu, nosiči nesou kufry do horního patra bytu, Julia pak sama přenáší lehké krabice a některé své osobní věci.

**Konec scény.**

Otázky:

 **Neudělal náhodou Disney už pohádku o Sherlocku Holmesovi?** Ano to udělal jmenuje se Skvělý myší detektiv (The Great mouse detektiv), ovšem jelikož v poslední době dělá Disney  remaky jejich starých pohádek, proč neudělat i remake Sherlocka Holmese.

 **Proč má Julia brýle?** Vzhled Julii Watson jsem vymýšlela na základě svých dvou nejlepších kamarádek, jedny ze základní školy a jedny současné a obě nosí brýle. Taktéž můžete být princezna i když máte brýle.

 **Kde je sakra Londraha?** Toto město skutečně nenaleznete jedná se o zkomoleninu Londýna a Prahy. Proč ptáte se? Všechny Disney příběhy se odehrávají v anglo germánských zemích, ani jedna princezna není slovanské národnosti. Jenže díky tomu, že Češi udělali verzi Sherlocka Holmese. Tak mi spojení Čech a Anglie přišlo přirozené. Taky díky Skandálu v Čechách. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omlouvám se za gramatické chyby. Páruju kapitoly.


	2. Co na tom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tohle je dlouhý. Omlouvám se za gramatické chyby pokud se objeví.

1\. A tak jsem začala sdílet byt se Sherly Holmes. Ovšem již druhý den se vyskytnul problém. Víte Lengus začal jančit, protože jeho vyhřáté místo, v malé hotelové koupelně vystřídal malý pokojík na ulici pro něj dosud neznámou. Lengus je můj bulldog dostala jsem ho jakožto dárek k, dvaceti narozeninám, většinu času byl Lengus u mého otce na venkově, ale já se pro něj vrátila. Legus je typicky majetnický, a tak začal jančit (bílý buldok trhá polštáře a rozbíjí vázy).

(Lengus vybíhá z pokoje, dává se do boje s malým zeleným kobercem, Sherly si všimne podivného psa v obývacím pokoji a trochu rozpačitě, vleze na svoje červené křeslo a rukama obejme jeho opěradlo. Lengus s vyplazeným jazykem a s veselým poskakováním běhá kolem křesla. V tenhle moment přichází, Julia a s přísným hlasem si přivolá psa k sobě.)

Julia: Zlý Lengus, takhle vyskočit z pokoje. Omlouvám se, jestli Vás vyděsil Holmes.

Sherly: (sleze ze svého křesla) To nic Vůbec jsem se nelekla jen si to stvoření nechte u sebe. Navíc nevěděla jsem, že máte psa.

Julia: (překvapená, posílá Lenguse do pokoje ten, ale běží k Sherly a nadšeně máchá ocasem) Neptala jste se a tohle stvoření se jmenuje Lengus a je to čistokrevný bulldog.

Sherly: (Trochu nejistě) Ať je to, co je to. Jen si ho přivolejte.

Julia: Proč? Líbíte se mu. (Lengus šťastně zaštěká a sedne si na zadní tlapky).

2\. Náhle odněkud vyletí malá včelka a výhružně nastaví svoje žihadlo směrem k Lengusovi, hned za touto včelou se vyrojí deset dalších a zaujímají stejné pozice. Lengus zbledne a vyděšeně vleze pod sukni, kterou má Julia na sobě.

Julia: (vyděšeně), A tohle je co?

Sherly: (pokyne na jednu ze včel, přesněji trubce, který má na zadečku vyobrazenou vlnovku, a jeho prsa se lesknou od pylového prášku), To je v pořádku Verne. Tady doktorka Watson s námi bude nějakou dobu sdílet byt. (Verne se otočí na Julii, přilétne k ní blíž a začne kolem ní kroužit ostatní včely ho pozorují). Verne je Novo Zélandská dlouho křídla včela, jeho druh se vyznačuje tím, že se může dožít až sto let, navíc je Verne kříženec, takže jednodušeji snáší Evropské klima. (Verne si do prohlíží Julii a pomalu si sedne na rameno od Sherly)

Julia: Tak o Vašem mazlíčkovi jste také nemluvila.

Sherly: Neptala jste se, takže je to plichta.

Julia: To máš pravdu. Mohu ti tykat?

Sherly: Jistě Julii.

Julia: Kde vůbec Verne a jeho klan přebývá?

Sherly: V mém pokoji je malý dřevěný úl, doufám že mu časem zvládnu sehnat něco většího.

Julia: (odkopne Lenguse z poza sukně a přisune ho blíže k včelám), Jsou agresivní?

Sherly: Ne jsou přítulné, pokud na ně nikdo neútočí. Ale to jen díky jejich zkřížení s Evropským včelstvem. (Verne se zpříma podívá do Lengusových očí, potom šťastně zabzučí a přistane na Lengusových zádech, ostatní včely následují jeho příkladu a usednou na buldoka. Takže v ten moment vypadá Lengus jako by ho někdo pozlatil). Tak tohle je zajímavé, Musím si to jít poznamenat (Sherly běží do pokoje, a se zaujetím píše své poznatky).

Julia: (nemluví zase vnitřní monolog) – a tehdy jsem vyhotovila deník co o Sherly vím, přesněji co ona ví a hned první kolonka miluje včely a ráda je studuje a z nějakého nevysvětlitelného důvodu nemá rada psy.

Sherly: Včely Novo Zélandské dlouho křídle se vyznačují svými dlouhými křídly taky mají na zadečku místo proužků vlnky. A nejsou tak velké a agresivní jako včely africké. Mají taky svoji královnu, mají však zvláštní oddíl trubců nazývám je generálové. Generálové mohou zavelet k obraně úlu či k prokoumání terénu taky vedou dělnice při opylování. (vypraví s nadšením a při tom hladí Vernera po zádech prstem).

Její znalost literatury je průměrná. – výborná znalost právní literatury, či literatury zabývající se zločinem.

Julia: (Sedí v obývacím pokoji a popíjí čaj, Sherly stolí u knihovny a soustředěně listuje knihou, má u sebe blok, do kterého si občas něco zapíše či škrkne. Do místnosti přijde paní Hudsonová) Paní Hudsonová byla by, jste tak laskavá a udělala mi toust.

Sherly: (potichu skoro jako pro sebe) Nikdo tady nechce toust.

Julia: (Se zarazí, objevují se jí v očích třpytky, náznak poznání narážky) Ale já jsem toust machr, dělám tousty čili jsem.

Sherly: (Odloží knihu a rychlým krokem se přemísti naproti Julii, taktéž má v očích jiskru) Dal bych si rybu.

Julia: Dnešní specialita je Losos ala Crem přeji dobrou chuť. Mám IQ kolem 600...

Sherly: Což je přibližně stejné, jako IQ pěti učitelů výtvarné výchovy.

Julia: (Radostí vyjukne) Ty znáš Červený koráb!

Sherly: Jistě že ano je to nejzábavnější krátké hrané skeče. Mám je i v papírové podobě.

Julia: A máš je všechny? Myslím, že když je potřeba rozradostnit den tyto fráze to hravě dokážou.

Sherly: Jistě, mohu ti je půjčit kdykoliv budeš chtít.

3\. Matematické znalosti obdivuhodné. Stejně tak její chemické znalosti.

Sherly, píše na malou tabuli vzorec, který pomalu vypočítává výsledky zapisuje mimo na papír. Poté si sedne ke kahanu zapálí ho a promíchává několik chemikálií, než konečně s jednou malou zkumavkou přejde k tabuli a napíše na ní správný výsledek.

Znalost anatomie, průměrná. Stejná je i její znalost květin, ovšem obzvlášť se vyzná v jedovatých bylinách. (tyto poznámky píše Julia ve svém pokoji).

Dějepis průměrný:

Julia: (Má u sebe knížku a se zájmem čte nahlas, naschvál článek z knihy) A pak Marie skotská vzhlédla ke své věznitelce a hrdě procedila skrz svůj urozený chrup...

Sherly: (sedí na zemi a vypadá to, že třídí novinové výstřižky do složek) Kdo?

Julia: Marie Skotská.

Sherly: Kdo to je?

Julia: (překvapeně zvedne obočí) Byla to Skotská královna.

Sherly: Aha (pronese jako, by beze zájmu).

Julia: Znáš něco o Alžbětě největší královně?

Sherly: Ne.

Julia: To je historie, většinou každý něco ví z historie

Sherly: a k čemu mi bude to, že kdysi nějaká královna něco řekla je to naprostá ztráta času.

Julia: a co takhle něco o historii policie.

Sherly: (se usměje a začne vykládat o starých kriminalistických praktikách)

4\. Znalosti zeměpisu průměrné ale znalosti astronomie vůbec žádné, a to samé filozofie a politika.

Julia: (stojí a zkoumá čaj) Vesmír je velmi zajímavá věc nemyslíš?

Sherly: Ani ne. (Sherly upravuje něco ve svých mapách).

Julia: Jak se otáčí Zeměkoule.

Sherly: (vypadá že Julii ignoruje) Asi stojí.

Julia: Ty opravdu nevíš, že se Země otáčí kolem slunce.

Sherly: (vypadá rozlíceně) Pro mě za mě ať se klidně otáčí kolem Londražské brány. Pro mě to prostě není důležité. (vezme list papíru a nakreslí do něj kolečko) Pro mě je důležité zapamatovat si jen důležitá fakta, běžný člověk, (nakreslí druhý kruh) má sklon k tomu zahltit své vědomí informacemi které mu k ničemu nejsou (do druhého kruhu nakreslí spoustu čtverečků) Já si však vybírám jen ty nejdůležitější informace a ty mi pomáhají při práci.

A co se zájmu o módu týče.

Julia: to je patálie, mám si nechat ušít namodralou sukni nebo narůžovělou? Taky bych si měla pořídit nové šaty (uvidí v časopisu, šaty). Och, tyhle jsou nádherné nebo tyhle. Sherly tyhle by ti slušely. (Julia Ukáže na šaty: http://fripperiesandfobs.tumblr.com/post/64657599323/beer-day-dress-ca-1905-from-the-bunka-gakuen)

Sherly: (Se podívá na obrázek šatů) Upřímně jsou docela nezajímavé. Sukně obecně jsou velmi nepraktické.

Julia: Sukně jsou překrásná věc obzvláště ty dlouhé.

Sherly: Vždyť se v nich nedá běhat, já osobně preferuji kalhoty.

Julia: Ale na setkání si byla v šatech.

Sherly: Samozřejmě že nějaké šaty mám ovšem jen na kulturní události. A ty šaty, co jsem měla v nemocnici svatého Bartoloměje, byly vypůjčené od jedné známé.

5\. (Julia vezme papír a hodí ho do krbu) Rozhodla jsem se zjistit co je zaměstnáním mé spolubydlící, mám podezření, že musí pracovat pro nějaké pašeráky, nebo že je dokonce zločinec. A tak jsem si jednou počkala až půjde ven. Sledovala jsem ji. (Julia Sleduje Sherly, je zakrytá novinami a má v nich vystřižené kroužky. Dojde až k nějakému poničenému domu, zde se Sherly zastaví a otočí se.)

Sherly: Vylezte, Vím, že mě pronásleduješ už skoro od začátku.

Julia: (otráveně vydechne, odhodí noviny, čímž odhalí své oblečení:https://www.metmuseum.org/art/collection/search/80095662?rpp=20&pg=74&ao=on&ft=evening+dress&when=A.D.+1900-present&pos=1462) Jak jste to mohla vědět?

Sherly: Něco ti poradím Julii, když někoho sleduješ, musíš to dělat tak abys nebyla viděna.

Julia: Ale já přece... Nemohla si mě vidět.

Sherly: (ve svých černých kalhotách, bílé košili, černým kabátkem, na kterém jsou vyšité bílé růže a jsou na něm kapsy na zapínání) Několikrát jsem tě zahlédla v odrazech výloh, a to se ani nezmiňuji o tom, že jsi se nahlas omluvila muži, do kterého jsi vrazila.

Julia: (začervená se) Ovšem když jsem tady půjdu s tebou Sherly!

Sherly: Ani nápad je to moje vyšetřování.

6\. V ten moment z rozpadlé budovy vylezl chlapík v šedém kabátu a hnědým dlouhým vousem. Rozhlídl se a v tutéž chvíli se též otočila Sherly. Muž, když uviděl Sherly do tváře zbledl asi tak o tři odstíny dolů a dal se na útěk.

Sherly: No bezva teď mi kvůli tobě uteče.

Julia: (hodně naštvaně) Jak kvůli mně, já jsem šla jen kolem.

Sherly: (otráveně povzdechla a dává se na útěk za tím zvláštním chlapíkem. Julia se rozhodne následovat Sherly ovšem její boty na podpatku a sukně ji dost stěžují pohyb, a tak si Julia z bot urvala podpatky, aby mohla bez potíží pokračovat v honičce neznámého muže.

Muž běží po ulici při rohu budovy zahne doprava. Sherly ho následuje a snaží se přidat tempo. Muž se podívá dozadu, a tak se rozhodne vrazit do pár lidí jedna žena dokonce upadne. Sherly taky proběhne kolem lidí cestou zavolá na některé z nich „Promiňte." Julia která se drží v blízkosti Sherly. Zastaví, u ženy, která upadla a pomůže ji zpátky na nohy. „Moc se Vám omlouvám." Řekne Julia žena se na ní usměje ovšem to už Julia nestihne zaznamenat, protože pokračuje v honičce „To je v pořádku." Zavolá žena za Julii. Sherly doběhne do uličky která je ovšem slepá, ovšem Sherly, detekuje ruku muže, která se pustí zídky, která rozděluje ulici. K Sherly se přidá udýchaná Julii.

Julia: Co to má znamenat?

Sherly: Teď není čas. Musím se dostat přes tu zeď. (Sherli si prohlíží zeď, Julia se taky přitiskne ke zdi v naději, že ji napadne jak danou překážku překonat. Julia je však hodně vyčerpaná a předkloní se, aby popadla dech. Už je to nějaký měsíc, co takhle běhala. Sherly si všimne Julii a dojde, jí že sehnuté záda může použít jako stupátko.

Sherly: To je skvělý nápad Julii, že mě to nenapadlo dřív. (Sherly skočí na záda Julii a následně se od nich odrazí a přehoupne se přes zeď. Julia, vydá tichý sten a svýma rukama si pohladí záda a zjistí že na nich má špínu „konkrétně stopu od bot Sherly")

Julia, naštvaně zamručí, rozhodne se konkrétní blok obejít. Sherly utíká po ulici po které jede drožka, Sherly se jí vyhne. Vypadá to, že už má muže na dosah ruky ovšem v té chvíli se z jedné boční uličky vyřítí Julia a vrazí do Sherly čímž jí pošle do vozu s čerstvě nahrabaným listím. Muž se podíval do za sebe a zasmál se dané situaci ovšem si nevšiml dvou mužů kteří právě přenášeli dřevěnou desku. Muž do ní vrazil a upadl do na záda. Sherly, vstala z listí smetla ho ze sebe, už měla v plánu Julii seřvat, když ale uviděla muže usmála se a přešla k němu převalila ho na břicho. Julia taky vstala a očistila se od listí ovšem pár jich uvízlo v jejich vlasech.

Julia: Co to mělo znamenat, dluží ti snad ten muž něco? Nebo je členem tvé zločinecké party?

Sherly: (podívá se na Julii s podivem pak se náhle začne nahlas smát) Tak to si o mě myslíš. (Sherly vstane a zapíská na svou píšťalku) Nejspíše tě zklamu Julii, ale já nejsem zločinec, naopak, mým povoláním je uspět tam kde policie selhala nebo je s rozumem v koncích. Jsem detektivní konzultantka. (Sherly ukáže na muže který ještě leží na zemi) Toto je pan Braven, zloděj a lichvář.

V ten moment se Braven probral a s nevinným úsměvem vstal.

Braven: Óóóó, slečno Holmes, nevypadáte dneska obzvlášť nádherně.

Sherly: (se svým kamenným výrazem) Serbentin Braven, dvakrát obviněn z krádeže, jednou za poskytnutí neplatné půjčky. Byla jsem najmutá policií abych Vás našla a specifikovala. Je mou povinností Vás předat policejnímu úřadu.

Braven: Co? To určitě nejsem já. To musí být můj bratr jsme si k nerozeznáni podobni, jsme dvojčata. Ale zatím co já jakožto zárodek vyrůstal blízko matčina srdéčka můj bratr vyrostl blízko zažívací soustavy.

Sherly: Pěkný pokus Bravene (přijde policista a odvede Bravena do policejního vozu. Julia všechno sleduje z nemalé dálky)

Konec části.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scéna s literaturou, je přesně příběh jak jsem se skamarádila s mou nejlepší kamarádkou. Hlášky jsou přepsané ale jsou z Červeného trpaslíka, jinak je tu jeden Ester Egg. Komentujte a pokládejte své dotazy.


	3. Co na tom? vol. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Postavy jsou inspirované dílem Arthura Conana Doyla, a aji trochu seriálem Sherlock BBC.

1\. Julia a Sherly jsou před domem, Sherly bere klíče, otvírá dveře, vyběhne schody a vejde do bytu, Julia jde za ní má ve tváři docela přísný výraz.

Sherly: Co je?

Julia: Takže ty jsi konzultantka pro policii, to je opravdu výjimečné! Kolik, je na světě ještě konzultantů? (Julia si v odraze zrcadla všimne toho, že má ve vlasech ještě nějaké listí, svojí rukou odmotá listy z vlasů)

Sherly: Jsem jediná na světě. (S Chlubivým hlasem)

Julia: aha. (sedne si ke stolu dívá sena prostěradlo na kterém je připravená večeře, pár vajíček, rajčata, mrkev, pár dortíků a puding) Chováš se tak ke všem?

Sherly: Co tím myslíš?

Julia: řekne už trochu naštvaně) Co tím... no přece moje záda. (Julia se otočí, takže jde vidět otisk stopy na jejich zádech)

Sherly: Ach tohle! Oprášíš se a bude to jako nové. (Sherly jde ke svému chemickému stolu vytáhne složku a píše do ní údaje).

Julia sedí za stolem, jak může zůstat Sherly Tak chladná to není možný. Juliiny oči se však zastaví na jídle připravené na stole. V hlavě se ji zrodí plán na pomstu. Julia vezme ze stolu rajče a s úsměvem ho hodí po Sherli. Rajče se rozplácne na Sherlyiných zádech a na černém kabátku se utvoří malá červená skvrna. Sherly, ucítí herdu do zad, otočí se Julia se tváří jako by nic a míchá čaj lžičkou. Shrly se vrátí k chemii, ovšem v tu ucítí další ránu do zad, to už se Sherly otočí s velkou rychlostí a uvidí Julii, jak má v ruce sevřenou misku s pudinkem.

Sherly: Opovážíš se...

Julia: A co? Zavoláš na mě úřady, mám na to právo ty mě šaty já tobě kabátek. (Julia hodí pudinkem ten se rozplácne přesně na Sherlyině hlavě)

Sherly: Dobrá, tohle znamená boj, Angart. (Sherly sáhne po rajčeti a hodí ho po Julii, rajče se jí rozplácne na šatech a vytvoří červenou omáčku. Za chvíli lítá vzduchem všechno jídlo na stole Sherly se snaží krýt za svým křeslem zatím co Julia se skrývá za svým křeslem jenž je šedé barvy a je na něm jemně oranžový přehoz. Obě dvě jsou upatlané od jídla plus na jejich šatech uvízly nějaké drobky. Julia seběhne dolů a přinese mouku a vajíčka. Moku vysype Sherly na hlavu, takže Má Sherly celou bílou tvář a vlasy. Do pokoje vtrhne Langnus a začne nespokojeně štěkat utiší ho však pudink, jenž mu vletí do psího obličeje. Langnus pak jen vylízává misku, i včely se přišli podívat na rozruch v obývacím pokoji, když Verne chce zavelet k obraně všimne si, že zbytek včel si letělo pochutnat společně s Langnusem na pudinku. Verne tak kapituluje a přidá se k hodující skupince. Sherly, se snaží vymanit se sevření Julii, která na ni vylije trochu čaje, a tak na jejím obličeji a vlasech vytvoří malé těstové hrudky. Nakonec se Sherly dostane se sevření a utíká do svého pokoje, když se vrátí má při sobě pár šlehačkových koláčů.

Sherly: Raději se vzdej nebo použiju tyhle koláče, uvnitř je citronová pěna a v některých jsou jahody.

Julia: Ani nápad!

Sherly: Jak myslíš. (tak že i koláče za chvíli lítají vzduchem. Včely a Langus pozorují souboj jako by sledovali tenis, v naději že něco spadne na zem. Po chvíli jsou na koberci a na stěně rozplácnuté dezertíky)

Po krátkém zaklepání, které ani Julia se Sherly neslyší vejde do pokoje paní Hudsonová již postarší žena s šedinami ve vlasech. A zrovna jeden z krémových koláčů skončí paní Hudsonové ve tváři. Julia potichu vyprskne smíchy. Paní Hudsonová si sundá koláč z obličeje a utře šlehačku svým hedvábným kapesníkem.

Pani Hudsonová: Tvrdila jste mi slečno Sherly, že jste ty koláče zanesla do sirotčince paní Tweinové!

Sherly: Mněla jsem to v plánu.

Paní Hudsonová: Tohle to si uklidíte, samy a taky si vyperete. (Paní Hudsonová odejde naštvaně a práskne při odchodu dveřmi. Julia se cítí vinná tím božím dopuštěním, ale v tenhle moment se dokáže jen smát a společně s ní se směje i Sherly. Julia, si upraví šaty a jde dolů za paní Hudsonovou. Paní Hudsonová uklízí svou kuchyň přitom naštvaně uklízí nádobí do dřezu.

Julia: Paní Hudsonová chci se Vám omluvit za ten nepořádek.

Paní Hudsonová: To je v pořádku, pokud si to uklidíte.

Julia: Víte dneska zrovna je takový den...

Paní Hudsonová: (si přitáhne Julii k sobě a zpraží jí přísným pohledem)

2\. Písnička Začíná hudba

Zpívá paní Hudsonová

Pozor si dejte na svůj tón, nikdo Vás neučil,

že starší mají úctu mít. Stačí jen málo a z nebohé domácí stane se

otrok, Tak dávejte pozor, co vám teď povím.

Já nejsem Vaše chůva, ani uklízečka!

Jsem jen Vaše domácí tak na to ohled berte!

(refrém)

Už teď pro Vás dělám moc, někteří domovníci netolerují věci.

Zvířata, či výbuchy a někdy vrzání houslí po celou noc.

Tak dávejte pozor, co vám teď povím.

Já nejsem Vaše chůva, ani uklízečka!

Jsem jen Vaše domácí tak na to ohled berte!

(potemní se)

Již dávno jsou pryč ten čas mládí, kdy jsem v cirkuse tančila

Již dávno odvál čas, trávený na visuté hradě, či napnutém laně.

Ano je to pryč (znovu se rozjasní)

Tak dávejte pozor, co Vám teď povím.

Já nejsem Vaše chůva, ani uklízečka!

Jsem jen vaše domácí tak na to ohledy berte!

3\. Konec hudby Paní Hudsonová vystrkává ze dveří Julii s kbelíkem a koštětem. Julia si odfrkne, když dorazí do obývacího pokoje, všimne si, jak Lengus jí zbytky rozdrobených dortíku. Ovšem Sherly nikde vypadá to, že zalezla do svého pokoje. Náhle Julia uslyší zaklepání, a tak jde otevřít na chodbě stojí mladý muž a drží si svou pravou ruku

Muž: Jste doktorka Watson?

Julia: Ano.

Muž: (dívá se na Julii vyjeveně neboť Julia má pořád na sobě šaty umazané od jídelní bitvy. Navíc má drobky ve vlasech) Slečna Stamford mě k vám poslala, můžete mi pomoct?

Julia: No ovšem jen chvíli počkejte tady v chodbě, za pět minut jsem tu jako na koni. (Julia uteče do svého pokoje a snaží se navlíknout do šatů.

https://cz.pinterest.com/pin/174021973077001152/

 

 

Muž: (Nakoukne do obývacího pokoje a vstoupí do něho, po pokoji jsou ještě rozházeno pár rajčat, muž uvažuje že odejde ovšem ve dveřích se objeví Julia)

Julia: Tak co vás trápí.

Muž: Možná bych měl přijít jindy, (snaží se proklouznout skrze Julii. V ten moment odejde ze své ložnice Sherly, v novém oblečení:

https://cz.pinterest.com/pin/AazWDIa8Q9S8WU-AW1aJE3cRSkE2xplol6hGR3JBT-_QhK_VayjSmqk/) prohlédne si nově příchozího hosta. **** ~~~~

 

Sherly: Omluvte ten nepořádek, dnes byla Julia Watson obzvlášť nepořádná. Drahá Julii budeme muset zapracovat na tvém stolování. (Julia se zatváří dotčeně ale nic neřekne). Vy pane by, jste se měl nechat ošetřit, jestli příští rok máte se svým ragbyovým týmem jet do Francie.

Muž: No právě proto jsem také chtěl navštívit doktorku Stamford. Ovšem její ordinace byla prázdná a na dveřích byl lístek s touhle adresou. (Julia si sedne a také Muž si sedne na stoličku. Julia prozkoumá jeho ruku. Potom vytáhne obvaz a zpevňovací obvaz obmotá ruku a dá jí ještě do šátku.)

Julia: Tak, týden nechte ruku v klidu potom si jí mažte touhle bylinkovou mastí. (Julia podá muži malou krabičku s mastí, muž s úsměvem poděkuje, zaplatí a odchází)

3.

Julia: (přechází po svém pokoji) Nevím, jak to Sherly dělá. Ovšem chtěla bych to zjistit, neboť tyhle schopnosti byly úžasné. Možná že Sherly ovládá magii (Julia se otočí na Languse, Ten se na ní dívá s tupým výrazem a podrbe se za uchem). Já vím nerozumíš mi. (Julia se zvedne, je čas konfrontovat Sherly. Když však Julia přijde do obývacího pokoje, Sherly leží na pohovce, je ve svém červeném županu, a dívá se do prázdna.

Julia: Jak to děláš? Tu věc, že se na někoho podíváš a už víš co je zač.

Sherly: (Nic neříká a jen civí na Julii)

Julia: Hej vím že jsi mě slyšela, a abys věděla, ten včerejšek byla i tvoje vina, víš člověk si aspoň po sobě uklidí, co natropil. Jenže uklízela si včera?

Sherly: (Pořád civí)

Julia: Ne! Vše jsem uklízela sama! (Julia očekávala nějakou reakci, ovšem žádná od Sherly nepřišla. Sherly se jen schoulila do klubka a otočila se na zeď. (Julii vrtá hlavou co to se Sherly je proč je taková smutná a vůbec nekomunikuje, ovšem Julia pochopila že v tenhle moment ze Sherly nic nedostane.

Konec části

 


	4. Případ ulice Nad Říční

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Další trochu delší část

1\. Julia sedí na svém křesle a pozoruje Sherly jenž pořád leží na divanu a nezaujatě hledí do zdi. Takhle proběhne několik scén (scéna Julia jí toust, Sherly v té samé poloze; 2 – Julia rovnající své lékařské věci, Sherly v té samé pozici) Julia prochází svou lékařskou knihovnu vytáhne proto svou knížku psychologie. Před Julii přilítne Verne).

Julia má tyhle šaty: https://cz.pinterest.com/pin/268527196507469823/

 

Julia: Tvoje panička trpí občasným, smutkem že? (Verne jen pokývne svou hmyzí hlavou) Tak to musíme vymyslet něco, co jí rozveselí. (Julia rychlostí blesku zmizí ve svém pokoji prohledává své věci, než najde malý kufřík a vytáhne z něho maňáska který vypadá jako hnědý medvěd, dále vytáhne dlouhé punčochy a pudrem a stíny je ozdobí. Julia se i s věcmi vrátí do pokoje a nastaví, svou židli tak aby se za ní mohla schovat, nasadí si maňáska a začíná hrát divadlo) Drazí přítomní, já zvu se Maťa a přišel jsem vám povědět o tom co se mi přihodilo. (Sherly, se přestane dívat do zdi a začne pozorovat maňáska, ovšem její živost se jí nevrací) Já a mí dva bratři Honzl a Kubaj jsme se procházeli po lese, jen tak. Honzl však ve křoví něco našel (objeví se druhý maňásek, Sherly zpozorní) Můj drahý bráško neuvěříš, co se tady nacházelo v porostu, byly to normálně lidské hodinky (maňásek ve své puse nese hodinky), to by mě zajímalo drahý Maťo, komu ty hodinky patřily? (Sherly vypadá že jí tento dotaz zaujal, začíná si hodinky prohlížet ovšem, než stačí něco říct ozve se zaklepání a do místnosti vstoupí vysoký muž ve středních letech s hnědými vlasy a hnědým mrožím knírem).

Muž: Vidím, že máte zábavu.

Julia: (vstane z rukou si sundá maňásky a představí se) Já jsem Doktorka Julia Watson, těší mě.

Muž: Těší mě slečno Watson od svého kolegy se mi doneslo, že má tady Sherly spolubydlící ovšem nikdy bych nečekal, někoho tak pěkného. (Julia se začervená nad lichotkou) Já jsem...(nedořekne)

Sherly: (vystartuje z pohovky jako namydlený blesk a když je u muže s nadějí v očích se ho zeptá) Inspektore Lestrade jak se vede Vaší ženě?

Lestrade: Je již zdravá děkuji (otráveně). Mám pro Vás případ slečno Holmes.

Sherly: Konečně doufám že je to něco výjimečného?

Lestrade: Myslím, že mám něco, co by Vás mohlo zajímat, v ulici Nad Říční jsme nalezly muže v opuštěném bytě. (Lestrade se usměje a smekne svůj klobouk na rozloučenou. Sherly vběhne do své ložnice a převléká se do černých kalhot a černého krátkého saka a bílé košile, vyjde z domu a vleze si do drožky.) Sherly Má daný účes, vlasy počesané dozadu do culíku ten, ke konci a skoro u začátku zavázaný zelenou stužkou, která je zavázaná do malé mašličky, po stranách hlavy zůstávají volné pramínky vlasu zakroucené jako spirála.

Julia: Kam jedeme? (Sherly se trochu lekne, nečekala že jí Julia bude následovat)

Sherly: Vy nikam, jsem zvyklá své případy řešit sama. (snaží se jí vytlačit z drožky)

Julia: Co když budete potřebovat pomoc? (Julii se zachytí orám dveří vozu a vzdoruje tlaku od Sherly)

Sherly: Tu nepotřebuji!

Julia: (je vystrčená z drožky, rozplácne se na chodníku, pomalu vstane a pak už jen pozoruje jak Sherly, společně s vozem odjíždí pryč.)

Julia: Každý občas potřebuje pomoct (Julia uvidí v dáli zaparkovanou drožku, která se rozjíždí stejným směrem jako Sherly. Julia zastaví kočího a nechá se odvést. Není se, proto čemu divit, když dorazí Sherly do ulice Nad říční a jakmile vystoupí z vozu, ihned vrazí do Julii, která se tam mezitím dopravila.)

Sherly: Jak...? (naštvané povzdechnutí) ty si nedáš pokoj co?

Julia: Přijela jsem drožkou, chci ti jen pomoct každému se hodí posudek doktora.

Sherly: Já mněla vždycky zprávy z policejní nemocnice.

Julia: Ty ale trvá aspoň tři dny vypracovat, já ti však dám zprávu hned a bez zbytečného papírování.

Sherly: (rezignovaně) Dobrá můžete mi pomáhat při vyřešení tohohle případu.

(Julia se rozzáří. Nadšeně doprovází Sherly k domu, který má šedou omítku má zapečetěná okna a vypadá to, že je nějakou dobu opuštěný. Sherly si prohlíží stopy kol.)

Julia: Jak to děláš

Sherly: Pšt!

Julia: No tak Sherly. Jak to děláš je to magie?

Sherly: (zarazí se otočí se na Julii) Magie není skutečná. To, co umím je jen díky mé technice, kterou jsem si vypracovala. Podle určitých faktorů se o lidech dozvím různé informace.

Julia: Jak si poznala že jsem byla v Afganistánu?

Sherly: (si Julii otočí k sobě, aby na ní lepe viděla a spouští své vysvětlování) Je toho spoustu, co ti mohu říct. Jsi vystudovaná doktorka, nedávno ses vrátila z armády, kde jsi pracovala jako sestra. Máš strašně ráda zvířata nejvíce však psy. Ovšem snažíš se najít práci což se ti nedaří, z neustálé nudy se proto snažíš psát, anebo mě pozorovat a psát si o mně poznámky. (Julia se začervená studem). Máš hodně ráda děti víš, jak s nimi zacházet, proto se pokoušíš získat titul dětského lékaře, taktéž se zajímáš o psychologii, takže spíše dětský psycholog a doktor v jednom. Ráda utrácíš za módu což je tvůj největší zlozvyk, teda kromě tvé důvěřivosti.

Julia: (s otevřenou pusou civí na Sherly) Za prve, já nejsem důvěřivá. (Sherly protočí oči) Ale i tak jak...

Sherly: (záběry na detaily) Stenfort se zmínila o své známé doktorce. Když jsi přišla do nemocnice pochopila jsem, že to musíš být ty. Tvůj účes v této době moc žen nenosí vlasy ustřižené takhle nakrátko většinou je mají dlouhé jako já ne-li, delší což mi napovědělo že jsi nějakou dobu byla někde kde je horko a kde sis musela permanentně stříhat vlasy. Opálení byla další věc, která hrála do karet cizině ovšem nebyla si tam na dovolené! Proč tedy? Jediná odpověď je že jsi tam byla pracovně. Po celou dobu, co jsem s tebou mluvila jsi udržovala vzpřímený postoj, a už jsi nepotřebovala židli na sezení, takže ses ze svého zranění vyléčila fyzicky ovšem jak na tom seš psychicky? Co se té práce týče hodně jsi sbírala noviny a zakroužkovala červenou propiskou inzeráty ohledně lékařské sestry. Ovšem některé z těchto inzerátu již byly zaškrtnuté, nemůžeš si najít práci. Oblíbenost zvířat máš psa, ovšem v nedávné době jsi mněla u sebe kočku, zbytky jejích chlupů máš stále na rameni. Tvé studium mé osoby se nacházel o v našem krbu díku tomu, že úplně neshořelo jsem dokázala přečíst text. To že máš ráda děti mi napovídá tvůj maňáskový kufřík, máš ho abys dítě uklidnila před operačním zákrokem, nebo ho rozveselila. Nakonec tvůj přístup, byla si mi ochotná pomoct s experimentem, což je na jednu laskavé a na druhou stranu velice důvěřivé gesto, taky jsi byla ochotná sdílet byt s někým koho vůbec neznáš. A nakonec šaty, po tom, co jsme se rozpovídali o módě jsi šla do obchodu a koupila si šaty, které jsi mi tak horoucně nabízela. Plus ještě asi tak dvě nebo tři sukně.

Julia: No, když mi to všechno říkáš tak to zní velmi prostě a snadně. Jen jeden detail máš špatně.

Sherly: (naštvaná sama na sebe) Vždy jsou to detaily!

Julia: Ty šaty jsem koupila pro tebe jako přátelské gesto.

Sherly: (se úplně zarazí, vypadá jako by do ní uhodil blesk) Nikdo mi nekupoval oblečení jako dárek.

Julia: No vše je jednou poprvé ne? (Julia se přátelsky usměje, Sherly se otočí zpátky směrem k budově a vstupují obě dovnitř)

2\. Uvnitř budovy stojí už inspektor Lestrade a u protější zdi stojí muž asi tak 60 let trochu menší postavy s krátkými černými vlasy a kulatýma brýlema. Sherly vstupuje do budovy prohlíží si celý pokoj klekne si a prstem přejede podlahu zjistí, že je pokrytá prachem. Do pokoje pronikají malé pramínky světla ze zabedněného okna. Opodál leží tělo, které je překryté plachtou. Sherly se přiblíží k plachtě. Julia v ten moment taktéž vejde do pokoje.

Sherly: Lestrade, opět váš příjezd způsobil zničení většiny důkazů.

Lestrade: Omlouvám se, dám na to pozor.

Vstane muž od zdi je to Inspektor Gregson.

Gregson: Jak vidím zase jste povolal naší známou slečnu Holmes.

Sherly: Detektive Inspektore Tobiasi Gregsone, Lestrade měl aspoň tolik chytrosti že mně zavolal včas vy byste už dávno mněl za katrem nějakého místního zahradníka.

Lestrade: (Potutelně se na Gregsona usměje)

Sherly: Tak teda doktorko, co mi můžete říct o tomhle nešťastníkovi.

Julia přistoupí k plachtě a odhrne ji, je vidět jen reakce Julii a Sherly. Julia si prohlíží tělo.

Julia: Smrt nastala přibližně kolem půlnoci, příčina smrti nejspíše otrava ale čím to opravdu nemůžu určit.

Sherly: Lestrade našli jste u něj něco?

Lestrade: Jen tady tenhle prstýnek (na malém kostku látky ukáže zlatý prstýnek.

Sherly: Ten prstýnek je ženský, rozhodně nepatřil tomuhle muži. Jak bylo nalezeno tělo.

Lestrade: Jeden z mých mužů, který mněl pochůzku si všimnul světla v okně, zdálo se mu to divné tak to šel prošetřit, a našel tohoto muže mrtvého.

Sherly: (všimne si na zdi tuží napsané jméno Ráchel) Byly u něho nelezeny nějaké tuhy.

Lestrade: Jen inkoustové pero s širokou hlavicí.

Sherly: Pozůstalí toto jméno několikrát obtáhnul, aby bylo vidět, ale zároveň nepřitáhnul pozornost. Tím pádem nám chtěl něco vzkázat ale co?

Gregson: Možná jméno svého vraha Rachel?

Sherly: (si obkreslí nápis a má se k odchodu) To těžko. Lestrade a Gregsone hledáte postaršího muže který je dostatečně vysoký a který... (Julia si všimne že je něco v krbu sehne se a z popela vymete malý klíček a skleněnou ampulku která před tím musela něco obsahovat)

Julia: Možná tohle tu nechal vrah? (Sherly si vezme ampuli prohlídne jí naproti světlu oddělá víčko a čichne si k ní. Potom vezme malý klíček několikrát ho protočí mezi prsty) Víte, kdo to byl?

Lestrade: Ne nemněl u sebe žádné doklady jediné, co jsme u něho našly byl jeho klobouk, kapesník již zmíněné inkoustové pero.

Sherly se vrací k tělu a jde vidět, že něco hledá pod plachtou a v saku neznámého. Zvedne se a jde k hlavnímu vchodu)

Sherly: Podezřelý se sem musel dostat s drožkou, bohužel nedokážu říct jakého typu. Každopádně mně informujte, jestli někdo nahlásí tohoto muže jako nezvěstného a taky o jakýchkoliv změnách.

Lestrade: Samozřejmě dobrý zbytek dne.

Gregson: Dobrý zbytek dne (ironicky)

Lestrade: Gregsne!

Gregson: No jo nechápu, proč tuhle tu potrhlici vůbec zvete!

Julia následuje Sherly a společně s ní nastupuje do drožky.

Julia: Takže co teď?

Sherly: Musíme udělat analýzu obsahu této ampulky a musím zjistit co je Ambroz Klub.

Julia: Proč Ambroz Klub?

Sherly:(vytáhne z kapsy útržek z novin kde velkým písmenem stál nápis Nový Ambroz Klub) Neboť s ním mněl náš nebožtík cosi do činění!

Konec části


	5. Pomalé začátky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Začíná vyšetřování případu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Po delší době vydávám delší kapitolu. jsem ráda za všechny čtenáře.

1\. Drožka přijede zpátky do Baker street, Julia e Sherly vyjdou na horu. Sherly dojde k pokusnému stolu kde si rozloží chemikálie, dá ampulku na stůl prohlíží si ji, Julia, čeká u hlavního vchodu. Sherly, se vydá k oknu otevře ho a zavolá na někoho na ulici.

Sherly: Tady, Morty, povolej ostatní! (zavře okno vrátí se ke stolu)

Julia: Kohopak jste si přivolala?

Sherly: Své male pomocníky, mé zvědy.

Julia: (pomalu se vydá ke Sherly) Sherly mohla bys mně to naučit?

Sherly: Co tě mám naučit?

Julia: No přece tu svoji detekci.

Sherly: Je to Dedukce Julii! A je to schopnost, kterou už musíš trénovat v daném věku, navíc pochybuju že by tvůj mozek utáhnul tolik informací na jednou.

Julia: (vezme Sherly za ruku přetáhne ji k sobě a zlostně odstrčí ke stolu) Tohle nebylo milé!

Sherly: Já se nesnažila bít milá!

Julia: Já nejsem hloupá mám doktorský diplom, můžu ti vyjmenovat nemocí v latině nebo všechny tvé kosti v těle postupně jak je budu drtit.

Sherly: To nepochybuji. (snaží se dostat zpátky ke stolu)

Julia: Máš ty vůbec nějaké vychování?

Sherly: Ano mám.

Julia: Protože to tak občas nevypadá.

Sherly: Potřebuji pracovat Julii, čím víc mně budeš zdržovat tím víc se vzdalujeme od chytnutí toho zločince!

Julia: Jistě (Julii se ale nepohne místo toho, vytáhne hodinky, které ukazovala během představení). Tohle to jsou mé hodinky, vydedukuj z nich něco!

Sherly: Proč? Opravdu to není kouzlo!

Julia: (strčí hodinky Sherly do ruky, potom s napětím očekává, co se bude dít)

Sherly: (prohlídne si hodinky), Tyto hodinky patřili někomu, kdo soustavně žil chudobě a blahobytu, nepořádnému muži, který se nedokázal smířit s tím, že jeden z jeho rodičů umřel. Patřili vašemu příbuznému s jménem na H. (odmlčí se) ten člověk, který je vlastnil má problémy fyzické problémy.

Julia: Si vzala nazpátek hodinky, to že je mněl nepořádný člověk to jsi poznala ze škrábanců ale to ostatní.

Sherly: Na zadní části hodinek jsou vyražená čísla od starožitníka, tyto hodinky byly několikrát zastaveny, ale opět koupeny. Přepokládám, že patřili tvému bratrovi Julii. (podává Julii nazpátek hodinky, do místnosti přiletí Verne a posadí se na stul.)

Julii: Ano jmenuje se Herry a nedávno přišel o nohy musí být na vozíčku. (se smutným pohledem pohladí hodinky) Zrovna mněl dostatek peněz, aby odjel do lázní, kde se léčí.

Sherly: Ovšem, tvůj bratr ti před odjezdem dal dárek, své hodinky, které by nedal kde komu, aby si na něho vzpomínala.

Julia: Ano. Už jsem ho nějakou dobu neviděla a bojím se že ani neuvidím.

Sherly: (neví co má říct, odkašle si) Tuhle analýzu provádím u všech předmětu týkající se případu.

Julia: Jak jsi poznala že má fyzické problémy.

Sherly: Nevěděla tohle jsem výjimečně uhodla. Ovšem hádání používám jen zřídka.

Julia: (začne se smát) No aspoň vím že máš štěstí v úsudku. Jen ses mýlila v jedné věci.

Sherly: (s otevřenou pusou hledí na Julii)

Julia: Nikdo z naší rodiny nezemřel naší rodiče šly od sebe, když mi bylo deset a teď můj otec bydlí na venkově a má matka ve Skotsku poblíž města.

Sherly: Fotografie v hodinkách byla přečmáraná, to se obvykle dělá, když člen rodiny zemře.

Julia: Můj bratr si moc není blízký z našimi rodiči.

Sherly: (slyší zaklepání jde otevřít do místností vpadne několik kluků. Kluci chvíli poskakují, než je nejstarší z nich narovná do řady)

Wiggins: Vážená velitelko Sherly, hlásí se vám Wiggins a jeho oddíl malých detektivů, jsme vždy připraveni pomoct.

Sherly: Pohov Wigginsi! Mám pro tvůj oddíl úkol, který vyžaduje vaší, bystrost!

Wiggins: Jako vždy!

Julia: Omlouvám se, ale kdo pak vy jste?

2\. Nejmladší hoch z příležitostných detektivu se rozzáří upraví si své velké brýle a svým jemným rozkošným hláskem řekne: My jsme příležitostní detektivové.

Muzika:

Když je nás potřeba, stačí zapísknou.

A my jako blesk jsme tu hned,

Podáme vám pomocnou ruku svou.

Pokaždé daří se nám pěkně, kdo že jsme my prozradíme teď (hoch skotačí, všichni chlapci se rozesmějí a začnou společně zpívat refrén)

My jsme parta nezbedníku my máme vždycky kliku.

My vždycky zjistíme, co se v okolí děje!

My máme všechno v merku, my každého vypátráme.

(jeden postarší chlapec a mladší stojí v uličce je vidět, že sledují někoho u velkého okna)

Správně Alfie si to řek ovšem tohle není vše!

Sledovat je náš úkol, poté podat zprávu.

Správně dělat každý krok, hlavně žádné pře!

Je dobré mít v oddíle tu správnou partu!

My jsme parta nezbedníků my máme vždycky kliku.

My vždycky zjistíme, co v okolí se děje!

_My máme všechno v merku, každého vypátráme!_

(další kluci stojí před obchodem a pozorují události uvnitř něho)

_Dokážeme cokoliv vyhledat, bez povšimnutí se vypařit._

_Víme kde se šustne, zachraňujeme zvířata ze stromů_. (chlapec v šortkách vyleze na strom a v náručí snese malou kočku dolů na zem kde jí předá babičce)

 _Pečlivě poznamenat, jen si potíže nepřidělat._ (jeden z chlapců rozbije vázu zatím co ostatní se krčí za obchodním stánkem. Chlapec s nevinným úsměvem smete střípky na zem a běží se přidat ke svým přátelům)

_My jsme parta nezbedníků my máme vždycky kliku!_

_My vždycky zjistíme, co v okolí se děje!_

_My máme všechno v merku, každého vypátráme_!

(Wiggins)

Dokážeme postavit přístřešky v přírodě, zorientovat mapu.

Uvázat uzly, zpevnit rampu. Rozluštit morseovku.

První pomoc podat, to všechno umět není žádná škoda.

My jsme banda nezbedníků my máme vždycky kliku.

 My máme všechno v merku, každého vypátráme!

3\. Chlapci se ukloní zatím co Verne nadšeně bzučí kolem stolu. Julia aplauduje výstup zatím co Sherly, stojí nezaujatě.

Wiggins: Tak to jsme my. Já jsem Wiggins vůdce tohohle oddílu skatu.

Alfie: Slečno Holmes! Slečno Holmes! (zvedá ruku a poskakuje, chce, aby si ho Sherly všimla, neboť Alfie je nejmenší z party)

Sherly: Ano.

Alfie: K paní Twainové mněli přijít koláče od paní Hudsonové, ještě ale nepřišly.

Sherly. (nechápe)

Wiggins: Alfie tím chtěl říct, že byste paní Hudsonové mohla říct, aby s tím pečením nepospíchala!

Alfie: Ale Wigginsi!

Wiggins: Teď ne Alfie, až kalače přijdou tak přijdou, musíš být trpělivý, ale hlavně...

Alfie: (zklamaně) Být vždy připraven pomoct.

Wiggins: Správně! (poplácá Alfiho po zádech)

Sherly: Potřebuji aby, jste mi našli Ambroz klub, který byl otevřen v nedávné době, až to budete mít hlaste se zpátky u mě kdo mi přinese ještě k tomu list členů toho klubu...

Julia: (postaví se vedle Sherly, přeruší ji) Dostane navíc jablečný štrúdl.

Příležitostní detektivové propuknou v hromadné veselí, hlavně malý Alfie: Koláč a štrůdl to se pomějeme, koláč a štrůdl to bude dobrota!

Notují si.

Wiggins: Dobrá oddíle, slyšeli jste všichni Ambroze klub. Do práce hop! (kluci se rozběhnou pryč z místností poslední zůstává Wiggins a Alfie. Alfie si prohlíží Julii.

Alfie: Vy jste tady nová.

Julia: Ano, jsem spolubydlící vaší velitelky.

Alfie: (skoro šeptem) Víte, že naše velitelka je princezna!

Julia: (taky šeptem) Opravdu!

Wiggins: Alfie ty taky mazej! (směruje Alfiho ke dveřím) Na shledanou slečno Holmes a...

Julia: Doktorka Julia Watson.

Wiggins: Doktorko.

Alfie: Na shledanou slečno Wetson!

Julia: (dívá se, jak chlapci odcházejí s úsměvem na rtech.)

Sherly: (chce pokračovat v chemickém rozboru tekutiny. Jenže jí zastaví ruka Julii) Co je? (Julia tahá Sherly pryč z bytu, dolů do bytu paní Hudsonové. Julia otevře překvapená paní Hudsonová má na sobě zástěru, vychází z kuchyně, ze které se vlní vůně zrovna pečících se koláčů)

Julia: Paní Hudsonová přišli jsme vám pomoct s pečením koláčů.

Sherly: Počkat nic takového jsme...

Paní Hudsonová: (překvapeně) Opravdu?

Julia: Ano Sherly a já jsme jejím malým pomocníčkům slíbili ještě štrůdl. (Sherly se snaží vytrhnout z ruky, nedaří se Julia má silný stisk. Julia tedy přitáhne Sherly do kuchyně s notou na rtech se postaví ke kuchyňskému stolu kde už jsou připravené neupečené koláče)

Paní Hudsonová: Už jsem dala péct druhou várku tahle je poslední chybí v ní jen náplň. Paní Tweinová je vždy ráda, když svým sirotkům může zlepšit den. Je to velmi laskavá žena, nedostalo se jí dětí, i když si je s manželem tak horoucně přáli. Nakonec se rozhodli založit sirotčinec a dát svoji péči aspoň dětem, které jí ještě hledají. (Julia si uvazuje kolem svých šatů zástěru, Sherly chce využít příležitosti a vytratit se, ovšem paní Hudsonová stojí u dveří a vypadá to, že jen tak odtamtud neodejde.)

Sherly: A co tu dělám já?

Julia: Ty pečeš štrůdl. (řekne s úsměvem zatím co vezme jeden z koláčů naplní ho borůvkovým džemem)

Sherly: (dívá se na plochu před sebou kde je nasypaná mouka a těsto v kulatém tvaru. Sherly vezme těsto do ruky začne si ho přehazovat z dlaně do dlaně)

Julia: (všimne si její činnosti) Sherly? Víš, jak se peče ne?

Sherly: Tohle je zrovna informace, která je nepotřebná. Navíc u nás vařili a pekly kuchařky.

Julia: (letmý úsměv) Aha, nech mě hádat, vyrůstala si v urozené rodině, se sluhy chůvami, a vším tím. Jediné, na co se s soustředila bylo vzdělání.

Sherly: Co je na tom špatného se vzdělávat! (taky letmý úsměv) Zlepšuješ se.

Julia: Já vím, ale to jen díky Alfiho ten říkal že jsi princezna.

Sherly: (úplně nepostihnuta poznámkou, naštěstí se Sherly vzala už váleček a začala válet těsto) Vaření je, jak chemie Jak těžké to může být? (po pár minutách válení a připravování náplně, je Sherly špinavá od mouky, ale vypadá to, že se jí docela daří)

Julia: (začne si notovat) Pekař peče housky,

uždibuje kousky.

Pekařka mu pomáhá,

uždibují oba dva.

Sherly: Prosím nezpívej!

Julia: Ty musíš nesnášet zpěv co? Umíš ty vůbec Zpívat?

Sherly: (nekomentuje pokračuje v naplňování štrůdlu jablečnou směsí. Když se Julia nedivá ponoří prst do misky s medem a smlsne ho. Julia, dodělá koláč a když ho dává do trouby, všimne si Sherly jak mlsá)

Julia: Doufám, že jsi něco dala do toho štrůdlu.

Sherly: (lekne se vrátí nádobu zpátky na místo, pokračuje v zamotávání štrůdlu, Julia se nad jejím chováním jen pousměje Sherly se občas chová jako malé dítě.)

Julia: Výš co miluji? (nečeká na odpověď) Kremrole, och, jak já miluji kremrole! Anebo džemové taštičky. Nebo je výborný Třešňová marmeláda na chlebu, borůvková marmeláda na vánočce, ale nejlepší je marmeláda z jablek!

Sherly: Já osobně preferuji hrušky. Hruškový koláč, hruškový závin, hruškový frgál...

Julia: Co to je frgál?

Sherly: Obrovský koláč s různou náplní.

Julia: To zní jako dobrota (podívá se na Sherly, která se v zasněném pohledu zadívá do zdi. Sherly se probudí z transu.)

Sherly: Taky mám ráda med, medové bonbóny a medovníky.

Julia: Takový karamel, karamelové bonbóny! Karamelem polité dorty.

Sherly: (má hotový štrůdl a dává ho do trouby, společně s Julii dodělávají koláče. Sherly, po dodělání toho všeho zmizí na hoře. Julia také, když ovšem otevře dveře, Sherly sedí u novin a něco píše i ve svých zašpiněných šatech)

Julia: Víš, že si teď udělala něco laskavého pro ty kluky.

Sherly: Opravdu, jsou to mí zaměstnanci, většinou jsem jim dávala jen známky, nebo jim podepisovala úkoly ve skautské knížce.

Julia: Jsou to jen děti, takže bys se k nim mněla chovat trochu laskavěji.

Julia: (Sherly běží do knihovny odkud vytáhne cigaretu kterou si zapálí. Tohle úplně Julii rozladí) Ty kouříš!

Sherly: Říkala jsi, že ti kouř nevadí. A teď Pšt musím se soustředit!

Julia: Žádné pšt! Co takhle místo toho si dát místo tohohle (ukáže na cigaretu) něco jiného.

Sherly: Jako třeba?

Julia: (vytáhne ze své brašny pár bylinek, mezi nimi je i máta. Mátu zmačká do kuličky, namočí ji do medu, následně vezme sušenky rozdrobí je a do drobků obalí vzniklou směs. Takže vznikne podivná kulička) Zkus tohle! Žvýkej to! (si vezme ten podivný bonbonek, chvíli ho chutná, zapomene na cigaretu. Julia jí vezme a zahodí) Vidíš není to ani moc špatné že? Navíc to není tak škodlivé na tvé plíce. (Sherly žvýká a přechází z místa na místo)

Uvažovala jsem, mněli bychom dát inzerát do novin ohledně toho prstenu, někdo se nám ozve. Zločinec ten prsten nechal na místě činu omylem. Bude ten prsten postrádat, nebyl to nějaký falešný prsten. Napíšu telegram a zítra ho při cestě na Scotland Yard odešleme do novin. Kdokoliv, kdo přijde, ať už zločinec sám nebo jeho komplic budeme ho pronásledovat a potom ho zatkneme.

Julia: Proč do Scotland Yardu?

Sherly: Musíme vyzvednout prsten přece nemůžeme najít něco co ani nemáme ve vlastnictví.

Julia: Máš všechno dobře promyšlené co?

Sherly: (přikývne hlavou)

Julia: Ale já si myslím že se stane něco, z čím nebudeš počítat.

Sherly: To asi těžko!

Julia: Vsadíme se, Pokud vyhraješ ty slibuji, že se už nikdy nepřipletu do žádného tvého případu. Ale když vyhraju já budeš muset, nosit sukně po určitý čas. (Sherly se obrátí na Julii a její výzvu přijme)

3\. Obě drožkou přijedou k policejní stanici (Sherly šaty: https://cz.pinterest.com/pin/568860996681976812/ 

  Julia šaty: https://cz.pinterest.com/pin/298363544033482054/ 

 Scotland Yardu. Venku stojí pár policejních drožek. Když naše hrdinky vejdou dovnitř rozeznají zvuk bušících razítek.

Policisté, kteří si notují:

Klapka sem, klapka tam.

Kaňka, kap. Papír sem.

Povolení, pokuta, zatykač.

Razítko sem, Razítko tam.

Další papír, napsat hlášení!

Jít na pochůzky, vypsat pohřešované!

Kaňka kap. Papír sem.

Zákon daný a my jej bráníme.

Obušek, odznak, přísnost kázeň!

Klapka sem, klapka tam.

4\. Sherly zaklepe na jedny dveře, na kterých je napsaný Inspektor, ozve se povolení ke vstupu. Za pracovním stolem sedí, Gregson a čte si nějakou knížku, když ženy přijdou dovnitř jeho kanceláře, jen zvedne hlavu, aby se na ně podíval. Na tváři se mu rozezní škodolibý úsměv.

Gregson: Sherly Holmes! Tak přece jen jsi uznala že tahle práce je i moc na tebe!

Sherly: Gregsone, taky vás ráda vidím.

Gregson: Jen tak pro pořádek, už víme, kdo je náš hledaný, travič.

Sherly: Och! Vážně? (nezaujatě)

Gregson: Jmenuje se František Venca a v době kdy došlo k trestnému činu se Pohyboval v okolí ulice Nad Říční. (vítězoslavně Přejde Gregson k hlavní tabuli, kterou má vedle pracovního stolu)

Sherly: (Sarkasticky) To Vám gratuluji, tak to určitě už nebudete potřebovat ten prsten který jste našli na místě činu.

Gregson: (u svého stolu, dívá se na Sherly potutelně) to bohužel nemůžu říct.

Sherly: (drze) Tobiasy! Tohle je závažná věc.

Gregson: Ten prsten je důkaz a dokud se případ neuzavře zůstane v našem držení.

Sherly: Zavolejte mi Lestrada.

Gregson: To nepůjde má polední pauzu navíc já mám stejnou kompetenci jako on. A já říkám (Vystrčí Sherly a Julii ze své kanceláře, cestou Sherly naschvál otře o omítku, takže na jejich šatech je bílá skvrna od zdi) Zmizte!

Sherly: (vztekle, zamručí!)

Julia: Aspoň jsme to zkusili. (Sherly se ale vydává k dalším kancelářím objeví zrovna jednu otevřenou uvnitř sedí muž který je indického původu vypadá uhlazeně, má čisté oblečení a všechno v jeho kanceláři je urovnané, jedná se o Inspektora Jones)

Sherly: Detektive Jones tak ráda Vás vidím!

Jones: Slečno Holmes, co potřebujete?

Sherly: Nic.

Jones: Nemám zrovna případ, který by potřeboval vaší teoretickou analýzu.

Sherly: (jen se pousměje) Ne případ žádný případ jen potřebuju jednu věc.

Jones: (skepticky zdvihne jedno obočí) Ne! A byl bych rád abyste odešla.

Sherly: (je vystrčená z kanceláře. Po chodbě rozpozná, procházet trochu obtloustlého mužíka s rozcuchanými vlasy, Inspektora Mortona) Mortone!

Morton se lekne a upadne mu jeho čokoláda, která ušpiní Julii sukni, Morton rozpačitě hledá, čím by skvrnu vyčistil)

Morton: Moc se omlouvám slečno!

Julia: To... Víte, co nechte to být.

Sherly: Mortone potřebuju přístup k jedné věci.

Morton: (se rozpačitě podívá kolem) Ty víš, co se stalo posledně když jsem tě nechal běhat po stanici, je mi líto Sherly, ale nemohu ti pomoct. (zmizí z očí)

Sherly: (koutkem oka si všimne že sklad s důkazy je otevřeny jde tam, uvnitř je mladík, osmnáct let, má světle hnědé vlasy, a oči žluté střední výška. Inspektor Hopkins)

Hopkins: (slyší nově příchozí a otočí se jejich směrem, když zjistí že přišla Sherly, stydlivě se začervená jako mladá školačka, promluví velmi jemným slabým hláskem) Slečno Holmes, zdravím Vás. Tak rád... (Hopkins jde směrem k Sherly, při cestě převrhne jednu vázu, nechtíc kopne do polena, které leží v blízkosti malých kamen, naštěstí to ustojí s nejistým hlasem a úsměvem pokračuje)

To máme dneska, ale krásný den.

Sherly: Hopkinsy jsem ráda, že jsem vás tady našla potřebuji si jen něco vyzvednout. (projde elegantně kolem Hopkinse, k jedné skříňce s důkazy) V jaké z nich jsou důkazy, které byly přineseny včera?

Hopkyns: V té s číslem 151, je ale zamčená.

Sherly: Inspektor Gregson byl tak hodný a dovolil mi si ty důkazy vzít.

Julia: Co? Nic takového neříkal!

Sherly: (pohled to-si-děláš-ze mě-šprťouchlata na Julii)

Hopkins: (potichu) Nemohu ti dát klíč bez svolení, to dobře víš!

Sherly: Hopkinsy, jedná so velmi důležitou věc. ( nasadí smutný výraz) Nikdo se o tom nedozví.

Hopkins: (otevře skřínku poté, co k ní do cupitá, vyndá s ní prsten v male papírové obálce) Už jsem řekl, jak ti to dnes sluší. (s červenými líčky předává obálku Sherly, ta se vítězoslavně usměje)

Sherly: Děkuju Hopkinsy velice si toho vážím.

Hopkins: Opravdu! (docela nervózně)

Sherly: (všimne si zklamaného výrazu Hopkinse) Mimochodem Jacobe provádíš skvělou práci. (laskavě se na něj usměje, vydává se pryč a Julia za ni)

6\. Hudba: Píseň zpívá Hopkins

Jak výjimečná je celá genialita tvá.

Já po celý den doufám že jednou budeš má.

Jak zářivé se zdají bát obláčky plující.

Chci dále být v blízkosti tvé.

To víš že mám tě rád! Poznali to oči tvé?

Víš, jak na tohle přiznání odpovědět.

Víš ty vůbec že rád tě mám, co ty umím též.

Vím, že nejsem tak skvěly, s tebou rovnat, to mi nepřísluší.

Kaluže pokrývají celou ulici, déšť zrovna prach smyl.

I ty neseš bez chyby, nevím, jak jen říct ti.

To víš že mám tě rád! Poznali to oči tvé?

Víš vůbec jak mně to souží.

Ale já mám tě rád, a nestydím se to říct.

Vím pro tebe nejsem nejspíš nic.

Kráska s geniální myslí a hlasem jako skřivan.

Celou postavou jsi skvělá, jak rád bych tě objímal.

To víš že mám tě rád! Poznali to oči tvé?

Vyš, jak mě to rove, když odcházíš.

Tolik mám tě rád!

Víš i kdybych nebyl ten, co nakonec bude v srdci tvém.

Tak i nadále budu mít tě rád.

Nevím já chci jen pro tebe oči mýt. A chci abys ty byla mou!

To víš že mám tě rád? Poznali to oči tvé?

Tušíš aspoň trošku, co láska dovede?

Já jen miluji tě! Jak krásně to zní! Já miluji tě!

Inspektor Morton: (stojící u dveří) Chudák chlapec.

7\. Scéna se vrátí do Baker Street. Sherly a Julia spolu stojí v chodbě a chystají se jít do horního patra

Julia: Inspektor Hopkins je docela pěkný muž (prohodí jen tak)

Sherly: Je docela schopný má možnost mít velmi dobrou karierů jako detektiv, jenže nemá správné vedení.

Julia: Možná bys ho mněla učit svým metodám nebo mu je aspoň nějak vysvětlit.

Sherly: Jacob má již dobře vyvinuté pozorovací schopnosti jen je neumí správně využít.

Julia: O důvod víc ho učit!

Sherly: (otočí se, je docela nasupená) Nevedu školu detektivů!

Julia: (klidně, v žertu) To je vlastně dobrý nápad.

Sherly: (otrávené odfrknutí)

Julia: Takže Jacob Hopkins. To je docela pěkný jméno. Víš, že je...

Sherly: (chladně) Do mě zamilovaný? Ano vím to. (z dolního pokoje vyjde paní Hudsonová)

Paní Hudsonová: Slečno Holmes, na hoře je nějaká dáma a přeje si s Vámi mluvit. (Sherly se zájmem si prohlíží paní Hudsonovou)

Sherly: Řekla ta dáma své jméno? (paní Hudsonová v pološeptem)

Paní Hudsonová: Ne! Ale má docela drahé šperky, možná je to šlechtična.

Sherly: to mi ještě scházelo! (v obývacím pokojí stojí lady Source její šaty:

https://cz.pinterest.com/pin/571323902703773026/

Sherly vejde do pokoje, vidí ledy – Jedná se o vysokou ženu s ryšavými vlasy, které má zapletené do drdolu, v ruce má kapesník.

Lady Source: Dobrý den, Vy jste slečna Holmes? (ptá se směrem na Julii)

Julia: Ne. Tohle je slečna Holmes, já jsem doktorka Watson, pomáhám ji při vyšetřování.

(Ledy Source svým pohledem přejde na Sherly, Ta se mezitím došla ke svému pokoji)

Sherly: Omlouvám se lady dovolíte jen se převleču do něčeho lepšího. (odejde. Lady Source se jen překvapeně zahledí na dveře)

Lady Source: Jak poznala že jsem lady?

Julia: Nejspíš jí napověděli vaše šperky. Ovšem já se taky potřebuji převléknout. (po převlečení, si Sherly sedne do křesla dá si jeden Juliin bonbón. Julia se taktéž posadí do křesla a lady Source se posadí do křesla)

Sherly šaty: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/4d/ea/7e/4dea7e24025548474fd61320bff4041a.jpg

Julia šaty: https://www.metmuseum.org/art/collection/search/156327?img=0

Lady Source: Mněla jste pravdu slečno Sherly jsem lady, přesněji lady Source. Přišla jsem za vámi s žádostí. Stratil se mi totiž manžel.

Sherly: Kdy zmizel?

Lady Source: Myslím, že asi tak před pěti dny. Odešel na jednu s těch svých sešlostí.

Sherly: To je vše?

Lady Source: (překvapená reakcí od Sherly)

Julia: Jak váš manžel vypadá.

Lady Source: Je vysoký, štíhlý černé vlasy, s licousy, obvykle nosí černý kabát s kožešinou, oblek a zelenou vázanku.

Sherly: (pozná v popise zemřelého, kterého našli v opuštěném domě. Též Julii dojde že mrtvý z ulice Nad Říční a lord Source jsou jedna a ta samá osoba) Lady Source, proč jste nešla na policii, když Váš manžel zmizel.

Lady Source: Já (vzlyk) si nebyla jistá (vzlyk) od jedné známá která je doktorka mi vás doporučila (vzlyk).

Sherly: Lady Source. Musím Vám říct, že váš manžel zesnul.

Lady Source. Co prosím?

Julia: Je mi to líto lady Source. Policie ho našla včera.

Sherly: Lady mněl Váš manžel nepřátele?

Lady Source: (rozplakává se) Ne teda o žádných nevím...

Sherly: Mohla byste nám říct něco o jeho aktivitách.

Lady Source: (rozpláče se).

Julia: (vytáhne další kapesník a dá ho lady Source)

Lady Source: Omluvte mne já nemohu (zalyká se)

Sherly: Paní Source, ten člověk, muže ublížit i dalším lidem!

Julia: Sherly! Vidíš, že Ledy Source truchlí!

Sherly: (bez empatie)

Julia: Lady Source můžeme si promluvit, až se budete cítit lépe? (zvedne lady Source ze židle a odvede jí po schodech dolů ke dveřím)

Lady Source: Děkuji Vám doktorko Watson. Na shledanou.

Julia: (se dívá za lady. Když se navrátí do obývacího pokoje Sherly se snaží jistit co bylo v ampulce která byla na místě činu. Julia k ní dojde a Sherly se na ni otočí)

Sherly: Ano? (Julia náhle svými prsty uchopí Sherly za ucho a zatahá za něj. Sherly překvapením vyjukne, nakloněná, trochu úpí bolestí) Co to děláš?

Julia: K LIDEM, CO JSOU SMUTNÍ A TRUCHLÍ SE CHOVÁME OBEZŘETNĚ! (Křičí)

Sherly: A co... (nedořekne Julia, opět přitáhne Sherly, je jako matka, která kárá své dítě)

Julia: Je slušné říkat prosím a děkuji, když něco dostanu!

Sherly: Dobře!

Julia: (pustí Sherly, odejde do svého pokoje. Sherly se jen s překvapením a úžasem za ní hledí, nikdo si to k ní nedovolil kromě jejich rodičů.)

Konec části

Poznámka:

Jako omluvu za odmlku tady máte dlouhou část.

1\. Ano snažím se o rekord s co nejvíce šaty které Princezna (protagonistka nosí na sobě)

2\. Proč Julia - Jméno Joanna se je v každé povídce, takže jsem prostě tuhle verzi Johna Watsona chtěla odlišit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Děkuji ještě jednou. Anglická verze vzniká pomalu.


	6. Kdo je za oparem?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jsem ráda za každého čtenáře. Brzo bych si mněla najít Betu na čtení mé anglické verze Mystery, snad. Nezapomeňte sdílet a dát kudos. Omlouvám se za všechny chyby. Psaní mystery mně baví, i když se blíží zkouškové takže budu na konec ráda že stihnu dodělat Mystery o prázdninách.

1\. Je poledne Julia sedí v obývacím pokoji a snaží se vyčistit skvrny ze šatů. Sherly, je stále u svého chemického stolu ovšem je jasně vidět že malou ampulku z místa činu má položenou bokem.

Sherly je oblečená do tohohle: https://ephemeral-elegance.tumblr.com/image/83906120196

< ~~~~

Julia do tohohle: https://oldrags.tumblr.com/post/33529204658/dress-ca-1880s-the-lot-contains-a-number-of

[ ](http://www.invaluable.com/auction-lot/a-group-of-clothing,-mainly-1890s,-comprising:-325-c-376176766e)

Sherly: (je docela ticho, jde jen slyšet, jak Langus oddechuje, a vzadu bzučí pár včel) Omlouvám se.

Julia: (je zmatená neví, jestli to patřilo jí nebo Sherly mluví sama ze sebou) Co prosím?

Sherly: (Sherly, sbírá všechny sily, aby překonala svojí, hrdost) Omlouvám se za včerejšek, za to, jak jsem se chovala.

Julia: Já jsem se taky nezachovala stokrát nejlíp, promiň za to ucho. (obě ženy se na sebe podívají a usměji se na sebe. Z chodby jsou slyšet kroky)

Sherly: To bude náš zločinec, v inzerátu jsem uvedla tebe jako nálezce doufám, že to nevadí.

Julia: Ne, jen nevím... (Sherly vystrčí Julii z jejího křesla, a sama se schová do ložnice nechá si jen malou škvíru, aby mohla pozorovat co se děje v obývacím pokoji)

Do místnosti vstoupí poněkud postarší dáma, má šedé šaty a velký klobouk, její hlas podivně přeskakuje.

Dáma: Dobrý den přišla jsem si pro prsten.

Julia: Opravdu? Kdo jste?

Dáma: Mé jméno je Leverová a ten prsten patřil mému muži.

Julia: Dobře (nejistě předá papírovou obálku té staré paní. Ta se usměje a odejde. Sherly vyběhne z pokoje podívá se ven z okna a utíká za tou dámou, Julia jí následuje obě se rozutečou za drožkou. Drožka je moc rychlá navíc vypadá to, že stará dáma byl jen převlek, neboť na zemi jsou kusy oblečení)

Sherly: No jistě převlek, (zapíše si číslo drožky)

Julia: Stejně si nemyslím, že šlo o našeho člověka.

Sherly: Zdání může klamat milá Julii, náš podezřelý se umí dobře maskovat, nepočítal však že mu je v patách prvotřídního detektiva. Myslím, že poledne můžete strávit po pacientech. Já jdu. (Sherly se vydá do ulice, Julia se za ní dívá, bylo pravda že potřebovala navštívit několik zaměstnavatelů nebo nájemců.

Další scéna = vidíme Sherly, jak je na různých stanicích drožek a ptá se na něco lidí. J e nám taktéž ukazována Julia, která jedná s dalším člověkem, a přitom mu ukazuje svůj životopis. Začíná tmavnout scéna okolí snášejí se mraky. Sherly se vrací domu, asi něco zjistila, ovšem vypadá velmi rozladěně. Julia se vrací domu se svou brašnou zklamaná. Obě jsou opět v obývacím pokoji, Sherly má na sobě červený župan. Sedí na pohovce v zamyšlené poloze. Julia, pije svou kávu a dočítá noviny. Celá atmosféra působí únavně a trochu smutně. Julia věnuje pozornost novinám, když si ale všimne Sherly a její divné přemýšlejí náladě odloží je a přisedne si k Sherly blíž.

Julia: Dneska je všechno šedý co

Sherly: Hmm (souhlasné)

Julia: Vytáhla bych maňásky.

Sherly: (podívá se na Julii nesouhlasně)

Julia: U nás doma když byly deštivé dny tak táta vytáhnul šachy.

Sherly: Můžeme si zahrát. (Sherly vytáhne tedy desku a figurky, obě začnou hrát šachy. Je zde další časový posun, před samotným bytem prochází lidé v zrychleném režimu – přesun zpátky do pokoje normální čas)

Julia: No a je to tři jedna pro tebe Sherly. (Julia, pokládá figurky do krabice stejně má podezření, že jí Sherly nechala jednou vyhrát)

Sherly sice vypadá že se baví, ale Julii připadá jako by v ní bylo cosi zaklíněno, nějaké tajemství.

Julia: Určitě si hrála šachy s otcem.

Sherly: Občas, ale nejvíce jsem je hrála s bratrem.

Julia: (překvapeně) Ty máš bratra?

Sherly: Ano?

Julia: Je takový jako ty?

Sherly: Ano, i když je vice lenivý. (Sherly se chce navrátit na svou pohovku, Julia ji ale nasměruje k jejímu křeslu.)

Julia: Víš občas si píšu do deníku, co se událo, mám pak lepší přehled ve věcech. (odběhne do svého pokoje a přinese z něj knížku která je obalená do světlé látky, a na té látce je našitá modrá sedmikráska)

Sherly: Dobře (zaujatě).

Julia: Taky ale píšu i něco jiného nejčastěji příběhy. To si tak sednu na svou židli, k psacímu stroji, zavřu oči a představím si svůj vlastní svět.

Sherly: To je docela nudné.

Julia: (klidně) Možná to není tvá geniální mysl ovšem kdyby si můj imaginární svět viděla určitě by se ti v něm zalíbilo.

Sherly: (jen skeptické protočení očí)

Julia: No tak zkus to zavři oči (Sherly se snaží zavřít oči a zaposlouchat se do ticha bytu. Do toho ticha Julia začne zpívat, Sherly otevře oči, vidí že Julia je má stále zavřené.

2\. Hudba: Svět můj!

 _Když se cítím smutně a mé dny se zdají chladné_ _._ (Julia natáhne před sebe ruce a když je rozpaží tak se před ní rozevře průchod do jiného světa který je stejně velký jako celý byt, vypadá to jako by byt přecházel do venkovního prostoru. V pozadí se rozprostírají stromy a v popředí se táhne zelený trávník. Sherly se zvedne a vyjeveně hledí na celý obraz.)

 _Tak navštívím svůj svět, ten, který v hlavě mám._ (Sherly zvedne svou nohu a položí ji na trávu je reálná, taktéž ucítí vzduch, který jí rozčechrá vlasy)

_I když fantazii zveš zbytečnou, tak i tak přeju si._

_Kéž bys viděla svět můj! Svět kde všechno je možné!_ (Před Sherly začnou růst rostliny jsou to bavlníky, stonky mají přírodní konstrukci ovšem samotná bavlna v květ bavlny je ze železa)

_Kde pole je plné železných, bavln._

_Stromy jsou korunované zlatem._ (Z nebe padají zlatý posyp, který pokryje všechny stromy _)_

 _Doprava doleva se rozhlédni barevná zvířata se na louce pásají._ (z lesa vyběhnou různobarevná zvířata. Když se Sherly podívá dovnitř toho lesa, spatří modrého jelena, které mu místo paroh z hlavy vyrůstají pružiny a také fialovou laň která má růžové puntíky a na zádech má posazenou malou chaloupku se skřítky)

 _Drak princeznu zajme, ale princ svou_ _dámu zachrání._ (Celá kompozice se změní, Sherly nyní stojí na vysoké skále a vidí, jak obrovský zelený dvouhlavý drak se chystá sníst dívku připoutanou ke skále. Najednou se z druhé strany vyřítí rytíř na koni a princeznu v rychlosti vytrhne od skály a odnáší ji pryč. Drak za rytířem burácivým hlasem řve.)

 _Z lístků květin se rodí ptáci a zemi nosí na křídlech fénix sám_ _._ (červené květiny se přemění na červené vrabčáky kteří začnou poletovat kolem Sherly, spolu s nimi se nese sladká vůně. Z ničeho nic se začne drolit skála, vše se dá do pohybu a když Sherly zjišťuje co to je, uvidí obrovského ptáka ověnčeného do ohnivých pírek, který nese celou Zemi na svých křídlech přes černý vesmír)

_Vím své pochyby máš, si skeptická to já vím. Já však jen chci ti říct._

_Kéž bys viděla svět můj! Svět, ve kterém je všechno možné!_ (Změna scény Sherly tentokrát jakoby stojí na hladině vody a dívá se, jak dvě lodě společně svádějí bitvu o kořist)

_Kde na vlnách zápasí pirátské lodě,_

_Zvony zní ve městě pod povrchem._ (Další změna, tentokrát je Sherly v podzemí, kde je z hlíny a kamene vybudované město a velký kostel, který svítí zelenou barvou neonu, má ve své věži zlatý zvon.)

 _Ocelové město v srdci duní, v podkroví je želatinová příšera._ (Změna scény, Sherly vidí obrovské ocelové město a následně, půda, ve které je truhla, ze které leze oranžová želatina s očima s svou packou zamává Sherly)

 _Indiáni do dálky jedou tam kde končí mléčná drahá a vesmír začíná._ (změna – Sherly, je ve vesmíru, kolem ní jsou rozprostřené hvězdné mlhy a po jedné dlouhé bílé mlze se prohání indiáni na svých mechanických koních.)

_I kdy vím že máš pochyby, tak to skus pochopit._

_Kéž bys viděla svět můj! Svět, kde je všechno možné!_

_Můžeš sama být vládkyní všech hor._ (změna Sherly se ocitá na vyvýšeném pahorku před ní stojí hory. Tentokrát si však Sherly všimne že je tam i Julia, která má velmi zvláštní oblečení: 

Šaty s číslem tři- https://www.deviantart.com/nahemii-san/art/Fantasy-Dresses-sold-531799227

 _Zámek z křišťálu, skla a alabastru postavíš. (_ Julia luskne prsty, začne se pod ní zvedat plošina ze skla, taktéž za ní začne růst skleněný zámek který má válcovitý tvar, celý zámek se leskne a odráží světlo na protější kopce. Má střechu kupolovitého tvaru. Celý palác se pyšní barvami lustru z benátského skla, a zdobností Českého křišťálu)

 _Můžeš si přestavit hlubiny moří, či vzdušný prostor._ (Julia se rozběhne po pahorku, skočí do vody Sherly běží za ní, brzo jsou obě pod vodou kde se nacházejí barevné korály, houfy ryb se sešikují do různých tvarů ať už zvířat nebo lidí. Obě ženy se potom vznesou do vzduchu a přistanou na malém ostrůvku.)

_Kaňky oživnou tančit začnou. Písně se nesou nad obzor._

_Polární zář se vznáší v ní duha. Vše je možné, i když šílené._ (Nad ostrovem se rozzáří polární záře a z ní začnou vystupovat duchové zvířat a postav které jsou průhledné a svítí nejrůznějšími barvami.)

_Kéž bys viděla svět můj! Kde vše je možné!_

_Roztékající se hodiny, plameňák, co je zároveň deštník._

_Oživlé sochy a věcí z obrazů, začali společně dovádět._ (Julia mávne rukou a ostrov je plný podivných tvorů, zvířata vyřezaná ze dřeva, některá jsou sloučené kusy hudebních nástrojů, je tam žirafa s harmonikou místo krku. Jsou tady i lidé a společně tančí).

 _Svět můj, Svět můj, Svět můj! Kde je všechno možné!_ (zvířata a lidé vezmou Julii na ramena a nesou ji kolem dokola, postupně vysunují směrem k obloze, která začíná být plná létajících bublin a balónků.

Svět kolem Sherly mizí. Sherly je znova v obyváku představy kolem ní zmizí. Sherly, chvíli kolem sebe zmateně kouká.

Julia: Možná je to hloupé.

Sherly: Máš podivné představy (snaží se zakrýt, že vůbec něco viděla).

Julia: Ty jsi vlastně po dlouhé době někdo, komu jsem o své fantazii řekla.

Sherly: ... (nechápavě hledí) Moment! (rychle doběhne ke stolu a něco z něj vezme) No jasně je to ten řidič drožky!

Julia: Co!

Sherly: Musím se vydat na jeho adresu.

Julia: A to tam půjdeš jen tak?

Sherly: Julii umíš používat hůl a revolver.

4\. Sherly a Julia jsou v opuštěném skladu, kolem jsou staré domy, uvnitř v dolní části skladu stojí kočár se zapřaženými koňmi. Sherly je oblečená do oblečení které mněla v Co na tom?

Julia nosí tohle: https://cz.pinterest.com/pin/444378688231815127/

Sherly: Musíme to tady prohledat.

Julia: Dobře beru si spodní část a ty vršek. (Julii tedy vejde do dolních dveří, zatímco Sherly vyjde o poschodí víše. Julia přijde do velké místnosti ve, které jsou různá zařízení pro udržování kočáru. Julii se přehrabuje v policích až narazí na ampulku, která vypadá stejně jako ta na místě činu, je v ní nějaký prášek, v ten moment se za ní ozve zaklapnutí zbraně)

Drožkář: Věděl jsem, že přijdete, pěkně se narovnejte a udělejte si pohodlí.

Julia se teda narovná a otočí se za ní stojí muž již v postarším věku, má vysokou postavu a jeho tvář je trochu zakryta krátkým šedým vousem. Svou zbraní ukáže na židli u stolu Julia si sedne.

Drožkář: Budu vás muset požádat aby, jste neuvažovala o tom mi ublížit!

Julia: A proč ne?

Drožkář: Neboť pro Vás mám velkou cenu slečno Holmes.

Julia: (překvapena, jak jí drožkář oslovil) Já... (všimne si, že na vyšším podlaží je Sherly a snaží se tiše projít po železné rampě, což se nedaří moc dobře protože, plošina trochu zaskřípe)

Drožkář: co to bylo? (chce se otočit směrem na Sherly, Julia svede jeho pozornost)

Julia: Ano jsem Sherly Holmes a vy pane jste ve velkém průšvihu, radím Vám aby, jste se vzdal.

Drožkář: Myslím, že já jsem ten, co tady diktuje podmínky, slečno Holmes.

Julia: Proč jste zabil Lorda Source?

Drožkář: Jak vidím přišla jste na jeho jméno. (potutelný úsměv) vy nemáte ani tušení o co tu jde. (Sherly přešla rampu a mizí v malých dveří)

Julia: O čem to mluvíte?

Drožkář: O ničem důležitém, teď je jen důležité že vás tu mám a že jste můj vězen.

Julia: Z vás bude vězeň! Pořád jste mi neodpověděl.

Drožkář: Bylo to trochu osobní to přiznávám (přechází ke stolu sebere, malou krabičku s prášky, pak si sedne naproti Julii) Před dvaceti lety jsem poznal Lorda Source v Indii, byly jsme společně u jednoho pluku spolu jsme toho hodně zažili a byly jsme skoro jako přátelé. (scéna kterou drožkář vypráví se přehrává jako flashback.) Potom jsem se zamiloval do místní dívky, vzal jsem si jí (mladý drožkář nese v náručí indickou dívku, oblečenou do barevného oblečení.) Jenže naše štěstí pominulo během boje jsem byl zraněn do oka a oslepl jsem na něj, můj velící mě odvolal ze služby. Měli jsme s mou milou málo peněz, moje dráha onemocněla chtěl jsem jí koupit lék, ale nemněl jsem na něj, bylo to skoro to nejhorší, co se mi mohlo stát. Naštěstí jsem se naučil ovládat své zbylé smysly jako sluch a čich. Dali mi práci u řidičů vozů, i když ohledně toho byly skeptičtí. V té době jsem Lorda Source požádal o pomoc, byl jsem zlomený a zoufaly, ale on se ke mně otočil zády jako bych byl prach. Moje drahá umřela zbyl po ní jen prsten, v ten den jsem se zapřísáhnul pomstít lordu Sourcovi.

(Za drožkářem se přibližuje Sherly, která má jako zbraň napřažený jezdecký bičík)

Julia: Jak jste to provedl

Drožkář: vylákal jsem lorda Source na dopis chtěl jsem se s ním sejít abychom si popovídali o starých dobrých časech, skočil mi na to nemněl nejmenší podezření. Přitom jsem použil tohle (sebere Julii její lahvičku s práškem a vysype ji na stul) Pěkná věcička vůbec bych k tomu nepřišel nebýt mé štědré zaměstnavatelky. (zapálí sirku a pozoruje její plamen)

Julia: Kdo je vaše zaměstnavatelka? (Sherly se přibližuje je asi tři kroky od stolu a drožkáře. Jenže ten náhle vyskočí, popadne sirku a hodí ji do prášku vysápaný na stole. Vytvoří se malý kouř, který jde přímo na Sherly. Julia se zvedne se židle skočí na drožkáře a svalí ho na zem.)

Sherly se rozkašle dívá se kolem sebe zmateně. Z kouře se vynoří obrazy, nebo spíše postavy. Jako první se objeví malá hnědovlasá holčička, která má své vlasy spletené do copánku a její hlavu zdobí koruna upletená z pampelišek. Nosí při tom světlé růžovoučké šaty. Holčička sedí venku před velkým sídlem které, vypadá takhle: http://spicerweb.org/Russell/Images/Lewtrenchard_Manor3.jpg

Sbírá přitom květiny ze zahrady. Směje se a z náručí plnou květu se otáčí do kola, v ten moment si všimne keře, na kterém rostou růže. Malá holčička jde ke keři. Sherly dojde že ta malá holčička je ona. Malá Sherly se snaží urvat růži, ovšem poškráb e se o trny. Vedle malé Sherly, se objeví žena ve středních letech, která má dlouhé černé vlasy, je oblečená do červené dlouhé sukně a bílé košile která je zdobena květy.

Žena: Dávej pozor, ukaž mi to. (říká jemně, malá Sherly jí ukáže poškrábanou ruku a žena jí omotá modrým šátkem)

Sherly: Mami? (žena Sherly neslyší, jen se usmívá na malou Sherly, ta se rozběhne za člověkem stojícím za ženou.

Malá Sherly: Mycrofte! Mycrofte! Zahraješ si na schovávanou, prosím, prosím! (malá Sherly, poskakuje u mladého Mycrofta, ten je sedmnáctiletý chlapec, s černými vlasy, jako má jejich matka. Sedí u kulatého stolku s učebnicí.

Mladý Mycroft: Nemůžu mám učení Sherly! (z domu vyběhne malý kluk, který je taky asi ve stejném věku jako Sherly, jen je starší čtyři roky)

Chlapec: Já si s tebou zahraju Sherly! Jen nesmíš podvádět!

Sherly: Sherinforde?

Malá Sherly: Dobrá slibuji!

Sherinford: Loket na to (děti se k sobě přiblíží zády, a ťuknou o sebe lokty. Malá Sherly zavře oči a počítá do desíti, mezitím se Sherinford schová. Malá Sherly dopočítá a snaží se najít Sherinforda, po chvíli se zaměří na stopy v hlíně a podle nich dojde až k místu kde se Sherinford schovává.)

Malá Sherly: Mám tě (Sherinford se rozběhne k domu)

Sherinford: To není fér!

Malá Sherly: Ale je!

Sherinford: Tati Sherly podvádí!

Z domu vyjde středně vysoký muž s krátkými hnědými vlasy přesně takových odstínů, které má Sherly, pod jeho nosem má knír natočený a upravený. Je trošku zavalitější.

Otec: Co to je tady za povyk! (Sherinford skočí jejich otci do náručí)

Sherinford: Hráli jsme na schovávanou a Sherly zase podváděla!

Malá Sherly: To není pravda! (otec se na Sherly, přísně zadívá, pak mu ale tvář zjihne a rozesměje se)

Otec: Sherly! Ty naše malá nezbedo, co jsem ti říkal o tvém umu.

Sherly: Já vím.

Sherinford: (skočí z náruče otce na zem a obejme malou Sherly) To nevadí, (šeptem) necháme si to pro paní Petrsnovou.

Otec: Já to slyšel (k otci přijde matka a láskyplně se mu zadívá do očí), žádné vyhánění učitelů za chvíli už nebudeme mít nikoho kdo by vás vyučoval!

Sherinford: Můžeš nás učit ty nebo máma.

Malá Sherly: Jo navíc paní Petrsnová je zlá.

Matka: Sherly, my s tatínkem jsme sice vzdělaní, ale paní Petrsnová tobě a tvému bratrovi může dát mnohem více vědomostí abyste mohly studovat na univerzitě jako Mycroft! (malá Sherly se netváří moc nadšeně)

Otec: A tady se někdo tváří, jak kakabus musíme nasadit lechtající příšerku. (oba rodiče popadnou Sherinforda a zlechtají ho, to samé udělají se Sherly i když ta se pokouší utéct, jenže není tak rychlá, oba rodiče jí lechtají)

Malá Sherly: Už dost! (smích) Dobře, (smích) vzdávám se! (rodiče přestanou)

Otec: Och Sherly, ti jsi naše malá hvězdička, naše včelička.

Malá Sherly: Jsem včelí královna a jednou budu mít svůj vlastní úl s včeličkami.

Matka: To víš že ano! (smích) Máme tě rádi Sherly! (Matka obejme malou Sherly a to samé udělá i otec)

Otec: Máme vás rady všechny a vždy budeme.

Hlas ženy: Ideální rodinka, jak vidím! (Sherly se poleká všimne si, jak z dýmu vystupuje postava ženy, která je v mladém věku, její hlavu zdobí bílé vlasy, které přerušuje černý melír, její oči jsou šedé. Nosí červené šaty skombinované s černou: Tyhle: 

Sherly: Kdo...?

Žena: Myslím, že víš.

Sherly: Jessie Moriarty!

Moriarty: Zásah. Jsi opravdu hlavinka.

Sherly: Co máš v plánu Moriarty!

Moriarty: Proč bych ti to říkala, Sherly. Ty myslíš že se nechám připravit o zábavu.

Sherly: Zastavím tě!

Moriarty: (krutý smích) A jak to chceš udělat, včeličko? Použít na mně soud!

Sherly: (naštvaně) Neříkej mi tak, najdu proti tobě důkazy.

Moriarty: Jenomže Sherly, žádné důkazy proti mně nikdy neseženeš, jsem jen hodná Profesorka Moriarty.

Sherly: (uvědomí si, že má pravdu) Budu hrát tvou hru a vyhraju.

Moriarty: Opravdu? Nemyslím si! (Moriarty má v rukou hrací skříňku, která má tmavě modrou barvu a je zdobená mašlemi, když jí otevře, rozezní se hudba a uvnitř té hrací skříňky je malá ovečka která se pohybuje z boku na bok, celý vnitřek je vystlaný zeleným plyšem, na kterém jsou malé tmavě modré obláčky, taktéž dolní část víka je natřená na tmavě modro, a hvězdy na obloze jsou stříbrné a lesknou se. Na obláčcích jsou zlaté náušnice, které mají uprostřed malý kamínek. A svým tvarem připomínají malé sedmihranné hvězdičky. Hudba je ukolébavková)

Sherly, z oka kane slza a snaží se ucpat si uši, aby neslyšela danou muziku. Moriarty se ze smíchem rozplyne v kouři, Sherly začne kašlat a upadne. Julia přeprala Drožkáře a spoutala ho provazem. Vstane z podlahy a všimne si, že se Sherly dusí.

Julia: Sherly? (běží k Sherly a zjišťuje že slabě dýchá snaží se ji probudit)

Když se Sherly zbudí leží ve své posteli. Napravo od ní je položený malý dřevěný včelí úl všechny včely jsou z něho venku a prohlížejí si svou majitelku. Sherly se překulí, Na nočním stolku je položený hrníček s čajem Sherly se napije a vydá se do obývacího pokoje zde na stole nalezne snídani a vzkaz. Sherly čte vzkaz nahlas:

Ahoj Sherly, požádala jsem paní Hudsonovou, aby ti udělala něco k jídlu. Na tvém stole s experimenty je lék ber dvě lžičky po jídle. Odešla jsem k Miri má problém z pacienty. Večer se vrátím Julia!

Sherly dočte dopis a skrčí ho.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vysvětlivka:  
> Charakter Sherly je velmi feministický. Je to prakticky Sherlock v ženském těle. Právě proto je moje dílo parodie. Disney se snaží udělat feministické a silné ženské charaktery. Já již mám silný ženský charakter v Sherly ovšem i Sherly potřebuje svého Watsona. (nemusíte mít nutně silný charakter aby jste jej milovali).  
> Většinu šatu mám z blogu - The hop skirt society, OMG that Dress a jiné  
> pro fantasy šaty jsem použila jedny Z Deviant Art - odkaz výše

**Author's Note:**

> Za špatné skloňování a jiné chyby se když tak omlouvám. Děkuji a snad brzo u další části. Nezapomeňte komentovat.


End file.
